My life's new feeling
by MunkyRob
Summary: This is the story of Alvin's love. Oh, no Alvin Seville's. Alvin Seville Juniors's. He is twelve years old and his life gets updating. What or who? The answer is in the story. R&R.
1. The change

**Hi guys! Second story is made. Don't worry, it's less Star Trek and full of AATC.**

**Mistakes alwasy were, are, and will, so I just hope I corrected them. **

* * *

**7:00PM. USA, California, Los Angeles, North-Hollywood. **

He is sitting on his bed and watching TV.

Actually he isn't paying attention, just looking toward the TV.

His parents went away from home, three hours ago and he couldn't do anything. So he was bored.

He turned the TV off, lay down on the bed and started to sing quietly.

"_Looking out the dirty old window_

_Down below the cars in the city go rushing by_

_I sit here alone and wonder why_

_Friday night and everyone's moving_

_I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down_

_I search for the beat in this dirty town_"

The song ended. He didn't want to sing more.

Actually his room window wasn't dirty and on the street wasn't any cars. The situation was only the same thing, the "sit here alone."

-Where they're? – Asked in his mind.

As he started to close his eyelids, he heard a noise.

Someone opened and closed the door. The lights were turned up.

-Munky boy! We're home. – The voice came from the pit.

The boy jumped onto his legs and ran down.

There he saw his parents, Alvin and Brittany Seville. They were taking their coat off.

-Mom, dad! Where've you been? – Asked the boy, ran to them and hugged them.

-I'm sorry AJ. There was a traffic jam on the motorway. We couldn't come faster. – Said Alvin.

-I missed you.

-Oh, Little Alvie, it was just three hours.

-I know, but you've never left me alone longer than one and half hour. It was twice of that.

Brittany fondled his son's head.

-Okay mommy's little chipmunk, we're already here.

As she said that, she saw tears in AJ's eyes.

-Alvie, are you crying?

He wiped away the tears by his paw.

-I guess.

-Oh Alvie, sorry about it took so long!

-I'm okay, now you're here.

Alvin lifted his son up.

-So, what did you do, 'till we weren't here? – Asked him.

-Nothing. Just watched TV, singed few songs, slept and did my homework.

-So you were good boy. Okay I'm proud of you. This was your first time alone.

-But dad, I don't want that, you leave me alone again. Please don't leave me alone again!

The sad, watery eyes impressed Alvin.

-Right. We never will leave you alone 'till you want.

-Do you promise?

-I promise. – Said Alvin and took his paw on his chest, where his heart was beating.

-I love you, dad and mom!

-We you too, Alvie! – Said Brittany. – Are you hungry?

-No. I ate half hour ago. I'm just tired. I'm going to sleep.

-OK. We'll give you your "good night" peck. Just wait few minutes! – Said Alvin.

AJ went up to the floor.

In his room he changed his clothes to pajama. His personalized pajama's colour was red (like his father's) and on the front were two characters: A and J. It meant: Alvin Junior.

* * *

After they gave him a "good night" peck, the parents went to sleep.

They started to fall asleep.

Alvin turned on his side.

When he almost fell asleep, Brittany spoke up.

-Alvin, are you sleeping?

-No.

-I worry about AJ.

Alvin turned on his other side.

-Why?

-His behavior is weird.

-How do you mean?

-Look at him! He is twelve years old, but he behaves like eight years old.

-He is a bit different, than the others.

-But Alvin, remember, when you were twelve you were totally different, than him.

-Brit, what are you talking about? What's wrong with my son?

Brittany sighed.

-Yesterday I went to Alvin's school and saw, he showed himself weak. When two guys bullied him, he didn't fight. He escaped.

Alvin didn't believe what he heard. His son is… timorous? No, it's impossible.

-But… he had karate lessons and he did it well. Why does he do it?

-I don't know. Tomorrow is school, so at the morning we will have to talk to him.

-I think we should wait.

-Why?

-Just wait! The time solves everything. Dave always said it us.

-Right. But if 'till the weekend, nothing changes, we'll talk to him.

-Agreed.

* * *

Next morning.

AJ walked on the school's corridor, toward his locker.

He opened it and started to search his stuffs.

Suddenly he felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked back and saw another chipmunk. He way Aaron Wheeler, his best friend.

-Aaron, you've surprised me.

-You're not scary are you?

-Of course I'm not. How was your weekend?

-It was fine. Just I was boring. What about you?

-I had a same weekend. I couldn't do anything. I sat in my room and watched the TV.

-Why are you complaining? It is fun. You know we don't have TV.

-Yes, I know. Let's go! I don't want to late.

They closed their locker and went to a same class. They were classmates.

In the class, everybody sat on his place and talked.

Alvin and Aaron sat on their place too.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang and the teacher arrived to the class.

The students greeted him.

The teacher grated them too and gave them work. It was a math lesson, so they had to do math examples.

Alvin didn't like math, but he was well in that.

After the lesson, followed the chemist, the geography, English (he don't know what for), and the PE.

It was Alvin's favorite lesson, because his genes gave him strong body.

The only problem was the bullies. They always bullied him because of his capacity. The others couldn't stand him, 'cause he was better than them. So they always bullied him.

Alvin never fought. However, he could karate, but never used it. He didn't want to hurt anybody, so rather sat calmly, 'till they said bad things at him.

The PE was the only lesson, where those guys could bully him, by physical modes.

For example: When he climbed rope, they tugged it. Or when the class had to run around the school, they tripped him. (You would ask how they could do that. Here's the answer: This school was a chipmunk school. There were only chipmunks.)

So, on this PE, the things worsened.

On this lesson, the boys and the girls were in same gym and they had only one teacher.

Alvin was surprised, because the bullies left him. The lesson was quiet and easy. Nothing happened. Until the thirtieth minute.

In this minute, the bullies found a girl, who was new in the school.

They went to her.

-Hey lady! – Said the chief bully.

The girl didn't answer.

-What's the matter? The cat stole your tongue?

-I just don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone!

-Oh, it isn't such easy. – Said the other bully and took the girl's hip.

-Let me go! – Screamed the girl.

-No. You're staying here.

In the other place of the gym, Alvin heard the screaming and started to go there.

Aaron held him back.

-Hey hero, what are you up to?

-Look there! What do you see?

-I got it, but you can't fight here. You will in trouble.

-Until now, I was calm, but now, those jerks bullying a girl. Do you hear? A GIRL. It's unfair. She can't protect herself.

He didn't wait the answer. He went to the jerks.

-Idiots! What are you doing?

-Oh, the little Seville. You came to protect the girl and get her?

-No. I just simple don't like, if somebody bullies the weaker.

The jerks laughed.

-Haha! Seville wants to be hero. How sweet.

-Just, leave her!

-OK, but we'll fix it, Seville.

-I can't wait, bastard.

The boys went away.

Alvin turned toward the girl.

-Are you okay?

-Yes. Thanks! Don you know, they will hurt you?

-I know. It doesn't matter. I can to karate. I can protect myself.

The girl smiled a bit shyly.

-What's your name? – Asked Alvin.

-I am Miracle.

-It's nice name. My name is…

-I know you. You're Alvin Seville. The senior Alvin Seville's son.

The bell rang.

Everybody went to dress.

It was the lunch break, so they have 25 minutes to lunch and something else.

For jerks, (their leader was Kyle Thomson) it was the perfect time to make revenge.

They searched Alvin and stood behind him.

-Seville. We have to talk. – Said Kyle.

Alvin turned back calmly

-You can't talk, you can't write, you can't read, you can't thinking, so exactly what do you want?

-It was a huge mistake, Seville. You will die.

As his fist went toward Alvin's face, it was blocked. Alvin blocked it.

-Too slow, Kyle. I'll count down from three. If I say the zero and you're still here, you will feel hurt. I'm starting. Three… Two… One… Zero. Sorry!

Kyle didn't see anything, just felt a strong pain from his nose. It was broken.

The others tried to beat Alvin, but he was too fast. He gave them thousand of punches as fast as the thunder. Just a few minutes later, the all five jerks, were eliminated.

Alvin looked at his paw and on it, he saw blood.

-It's disgust. I've to wash it. – He said quietly.

* * *

At the Seville house.

Brittany sat on the couch and watched TV, when the phone rang.

She went there and put it up.

-Seville house.

-_Good afternoon, Mrs. Seville. It's Principal McGregor. I'm ringing because I have some bad news about your son, Alvin._

-What happened with him? – Asked Brittany. She was scary

-_Nothing. He did something. _

Brittany's eyes widened.

What could Alvin do?

-What did he do?

-_He fought. Five boys went to the nursery and told her, your son beat them._

After a few second of quiet, the principal continued.

-_Listen, Mrs. Seville, it was your son's first incident, so we won't punish him. I hope won't be second incident, but if yes, it will have sequel. _

_-_I understand, Mr. McGregor. Of course, we'll talk to Alvie. Thanks the informing.

Brittany placed back the phone.

She seemed sad, but actually she was happy. His son is normal.

She got the phone up again, and dialed a number.

-_Alvin Seville._ – She heard from the phone.

-Hi Alvin!

_-Brit, is that you? _

-Yes. Listen, I'm ringing, because the principal from AJ's school phoned, and told me, Alvin has fought.

On the other side was silence, for a while.

-_Are you kidding?_

-No. He beat five guys.

_-Five? Alone?_

-I guess.

-_Were AJ punished in the school? _

-No. It was his first incident, so they forgive it.

_-Are you angry?_

-No. Why would I angry? Alvie is normal. I'm so happy and I'm proud of him.

-_As me. Right, Brittany, when AJ arrives home, don't say anything! When I arrive home, we'll celebrate. _

_-OK. I love you! Come home as soon as possible!_

_-I'll try. Bye! _

Two hours later the school bus arrived to the Seville house.

Some chipmunk and some human student got off the bus and walked home.

As Brittany looked out the window, she saw a chipmunk boy, who wore a red baseball cap and a very deep red jacket. He walked toward the house.

He stepped in. The door opened and closed.

Brittany went to the kitchen, where AJ was taking his jacket off.

-Hi Alvie!

-Hi mom!

-How was your day?

-Fine. There is a new girl in the class.

-Which class? In your?

-No. In the 6/c.

Alvin's class was the 6/a.

-Is she kind?

-Mom, I didn't talk to her. And, if you want to ask why: 'cause I didn't have enough time.

Brittany smiled.

-Your mood is bit angry isn't it?

-No. – Said Alvie with completely different tune. – I've just arrived from school and… you know. I'm tired.

-Right. Do you have homework?

-I have homework. Its weight is like a weight of a Galaxy class.

Brittany shook her head.

Alvie's favorite TV series was the Star Trek. He and Alvin always speak about it. Sometimes, when they didn't want that Brittany understand what they're talking about, they spoke in Klingon.

Brittany got use to it, but it still was very strange.

-Okay. Do you need help?

-No, mom. Thanks! – Said AJ and went to the upstairs, to his room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Alvin arrived home. He quietly walked to the living room and saw, his wife is sleeping.

He sat next to her, leant closer to her face and gave her a kiss on her lips.

She immediately woke up and looked around.

-Alvin, you're home.

-Yes, Brit. Did you sleep well?

-I rather woke up well.

Alvin smiled and gave her another kiss. A longer kiss.

-Where is my little son? – He asked.

-In his room. When he arrived home, he seemed angry.

-We'll see. I'm going to take him down here. – Said Alvin and went to the upstairs to his son.

He knocked on the door.

-_Who's that?_ – He heard.

-I'm daddy. Can I come in?

-Come!

He stepped in.

AJ lay on his bed and read. As Alvin stepped in, he put the book next to him and smiled at his father.

-Dad! I missed you.

-I know, Munky boy. Come here!

Alvie stood up and hugged Alvin.

-So, mom told me, when you came home, you were bit… sad.

-I wasn't. Just…

-Just what?

-Something happened at the school.

-Okay, let's go down to mom and we'll talk about it.

Alvin put AJ to his shoulder and they walked down.

AJ sat between his parents on the couch.

-So Little Alvie, what happened?

Alvie breathed in, and started to speak about, what happened at the school.

The two parents listened.

-This happened. – Said on the end of the story Alvie. – Are you angry at me?

-No.– Said Alvin and Brittany together. – We're proud of you.

-Really?

-Yes. – Said Brittany. – You protected yourself and somebody else. The point is this somebody was a girl.

AJ suddenly hugged Alvin and Brittany.

-I love you mom and dad!

They were happy.

-We love you too, AJ.

* * *

**The second chapter is in the launcher. I'll launch it immediately.**


	2. Miracle

**Alright guys. As I promised here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Morning.

In AJ's room, the alarm clock rang.

He tried to find and stop it, but he couldn't. When he finally found it, he didn't simple turned it off. He slung it to the wall. Finally was quiet and he fallen asleep.

Five minutes later, his mom arrived and whipped off him the blanket.

-Wake up! Today is school day!

-Oh mom! Why I have to get up so early?

-I know what you feel. I didn't like get up early, when I was young as you. But I got up, 'cause I had to. So please, get up and dress! Breakfast is in the kitchen, on the table. If you hurry, dad will take you to school.

As AJ heard that, he immediately jumped out of the bed and almost fall in his face.

Brittany laughed.

-Right, Mr. Kangaroo you have ten minutes to get ready. – Said Brittany and left the room.

Few minutes later, Alvie went down to the kitchen. There Alvin and Brittany already ate. He sat down to the table and started to eat.

When they finished it, Alvie get his backpack on, and followed his father to the car.

They had a (chipmunk sized) Porsche Cayenne.

AJ got a peck from Brittany and Alvin got a kiss from her.

They turned out the road and Alvin started to drive to the school.

Forty minutes later, they arrived.

AJ pecked his father and went in the school.

His first lesson was history.

He didn't like history, because the past absolutely didn't care him. The past is past. It was and now it isn't.

He was the second best student in history, but in the lessons he always was bored.

Until the lesson ran, AJ looked around when he could. He saw Aaron isn't on his place. He missed. (On the beginning of the lesson, the class and the teacher saw it too, but then he didn't pay attention.)

The next lesson was literature. The only lesson which Alvin hated.

The third lesson was math, so Alvin at long could do something. (The humanities weren't his best subjects.)

French and biology, these lessons came and went, so soon continued the lunch break.

He went to the canteen, got food, searched a free table and sat here to eat.

As he ate, a shadow covered his plate. He looked up and saw a girl.

-Can I sit here? – She asked.

-Um, of course.

She sat down.

-Hi Alvin!

-Hi… Sorry, but what's your name?

-Miracle.

-Sorry! I've forgotten it.

-Doesn't matter. So, how are you?

-I'm fine. What about you?

-The whole day was boring. In the math lesson, when my classmates still did the examples I already was ready.

Alvin wanted to answer, but the yesterday jerks came.

-Wow, the 'Hero of the School' has girlfriend. – Said Kyle.

His nose was still broken.

-Kyle what happened with your nose? – Asked with an annoying smile Alvin.

-Very funny, Seville. So, how are you two, love birds?

Alvin sighed.

-Listen Kyle, disturbing somebody, when he's eating, is unseemly.

-I don't care. – Said Kyle.

Alvin stood up calmly.

-Listen Kyle, I don't want to do it, but if necessary, I'll.

-What are you talkin' about?

AJ placed his index finger, with opened nail, on Kyle's shoulder.

-If I stick in my nail to your shoulder's certain point, I'd block the sinus nerve. Because of that, your brain would lose the control under your heart. It'd start to beat faster and faster and few minutes later, it'd stop. Do you understand?

Kyle didn't say anything.

He and his band knew, AJ can do, what he said.

Without a word, they went away.

Alvin sat back to the table.

-You really can do, what you said? – Asked Miracle.

-Of course. It's just a simple nerve bite. Exactly I'd cut the sinus nerve by my nail.

-You're smart.

-Except Aaron, nobody think same way.

-Who's Aaron?

-My only friend.

-And where is he now?

-Probably home.

As he said that, his cell phone signed a message by vibrating.

-You didn't turn your phone off?

-No. I never turn it off.

-Me neither. Just I thought I am the only.

-You idiot. – Said Alvin.

-Excuse me?

-Oh, not you. Aaron. He has sent me this message. His family took him to Australia. He won't be here in this week.

-Lucky guy.

-Yep. I've never been in Australia. My father promised me, we'll go there, but we still haven't gone.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

-Um, can I ask you, where are you from?

-Yes. I'm from Canada. – Answered Miracle.

-Really? You don't have French accent.

-Thanks! Anyway, are you fully American?

-Why?

-I feel a bit strange thing in his speaking.

-Well, I was born in LA, but my mother is Australian. However she hasn't Australian accent.

-Not important. I just was curious. So, you're half American and half Australian.

-Is is funny? –Asked Alvin whit serious face.

-No, really no. – Said Miracle.

Alvin tried to keep his laugh inside himself, but he couldn't. He started to laugh loudly.

-I've made you shy! Hahha!

Miracle looked at him angrily.

-Okay, I've stopped. – Said AJ.

-You're a funny guy, aren't you?

-I am. I'm also smart, strong, fast, and… shy.

-Shy?! Are you shy?

-Yes. But… in these days I behaved completely different?

-Why?

-I don't know. Probably because of those bastards bullied you. I mean a girl.

-I understand.

Alvin sighed, Miracle laughed.

Before they could continue the talk, the bell rang. They had to go to their class.

Alvin's last lesson was English. This was the only lesson which AJ hated and which he was bad. He could fly when he got C.

But this lesson had a different part.

In the middle of the lesson, the principal came in, talked to the teacher and went out. A few minutes later the door opened and stepped in the class… Miracle.

-Students, you have a new classmate. She is Miracle Johnson. Greet her!

-Hi Miracle! – Said the class.

-So, who gives her place in the desk?

In the class was three half filled desk. Where Aaron used to sit, where Alvin sat and another desk, where a girl sat.

The first student, who wanted to give her place, was Alvin. (He neither knew why.)

Miracle went there and sat down next to AJ.

When the teacher didn't look them, she leant to Alvin's ear and whispered in:

-Thanks!

* * *

**The first four chapter is in the cannon. They will immediately fly here. **


	3. Unbelievable same

**Third. Wow. It's exhausting, but I'll continue. And I still hope, I don't have many mistake. (Because I'm sure, I have few.)**

* * *

At home.

Alvin and Alvin (Sr.) spoke about the school, Brittany made their dinner.

Alvin asked AJ about his day and he told him everything except the talk with Miracle. He didn't want that his parents know he talk with a girl, because they'd guess, between he and Miracle is something more.

But when they finished the dinner and AJ thought he can go to his room, his father spoke up.

-And what about the girl?

-What girl? – Asked AJ, as like didn't know what Alvin speaking about.

-You know. The girl whom you protected.

-Dad, she is in the different class. – Said AJ.

Of course he lied, but it was necessary.

-And you didn't meet in the break? – Asked Brittany.

-No. Why did we should?

Alvin and Brittany looked a bit disappointed.

AJ stood up, pecked them and went up to his room.

He got his pajama on and lay on his bed.

He thought.

_Dad and mom want I go out with some girl. But I don't want? What for? I'm only twelve. Okay, they were twelve, when they felt in love each other, but it was their life and it's mine. _

Brittany stepped in.

-AJ I've just came to say you good night.

She went to his son's bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

-Sleep well. We love you! – Said Brittany.

-I love you too, mom! Good night!

Brittany turned the lights off and went out.

The next morning was same, than the last.

He had to get up, dress and go to school.

But in this morning Alvin didn't take him to school, because when AJ woke up, he already was at work. So Alvie went by the school bus.

When he stepped in the school, he realized Aaron won't be there in this week. He sighed sadly and went to his locker. Opened it and took out his necessary stuffs.

After this, he went to his first lesson which was French.

As he stepped in, he saw next of his place, Miracle who already was in her place. He sat next to her.

-Morning, Miracle! – Greeted Alvin.

-Morning Alvin! Do you like French?

-No. I'm pretty good in it, but actually I don't like it.

Before Miracle could answer, the teacher came in. The class greeted her.

-Okay students, I had good morning, so I won't check your homework, as well as in this lesson you have to write a composition about your best friend. Doesn't matter if you don't finish it today. You'll take it home and finish. Now, let's start working! Mr. Seville, just for you: in quiet.

Alvin grimaced and started to work.

-Do you need any help? – Asked Miracle.

-No. Thanks! I can do it. – Whispered Alvin.

-I can't see so. Are you sure, you don't need help?

Alvin sighed.

-Why do you think that?

-What does it mean? – Pointed Miracle to a sentence in Alvin's copybook.

-"Aaron is fun and he is the only normal chipmunk in the school." Except you.

Miracle kept back her laugh.

-It's incorrect. You used bad word and verb. Oh, and thanks, what you said about me.

-You're welcome! But now, - Said Alvin by whisper and he continued more quietly. – please help me!

Miracle smiled.

-Okay.

In the end of the lesson they were ready.

They went to the next lesson: Math. This is something which Alvin is good.

The other three lessons (Drama, PE and physics.) ended soon.

In the drama they learnt about romantic, so Alvin was ill at ease.

In the PE was nothing exciting. The boys and the girls was still together.

And in the physics… wow. In it was an awkward situation. Miracle was a girl Einstein. He knew everything and Alvin not.

* * *

Continued the lunch break. They sat down to the table, where they sat yesterday. Actually it became to their table, when Alvin spurned from there Kyle. So they were alone.

-Miracle, you're so lucky. You came from Canada and you speak French. – Said Alvin.

-Thanks Alvin! Do you have favorite subject?

-Yes. The chemistry.

-Really. My mother told me it's stinky.

Alvin laughed quietly.

-If you sis something wrong, I'd be stinky.

-You aren't good in physics, but it and the chemistry are same. They're together.

-I know. My father told me two million times. But I can't understand the physics. Anyway it's funny, because I like quantum mechanics and it's more difficult.

-You really like quantum mechanics? – Asked Miracle surprised. – I like it too.

-Are you kidding? – Asked Alvin.

-No.

-Why do you like it?

-Will you laugh at me?

-I won't. I promise.

Miracle leant to Alvin's right ear and whispered in:

-I like the quantum mechanics, because it's in the… Star Trek.

Alvin couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he heard.

-Did you say Star Trek?

-Yes I did. I'm silly, right?

-No. No you aren't. Star Trek is my favorite series.

-Really. Prove it!

-Ask something!

-Okay. What's the registration number of the Voyager?

-It's easy. NCC-74656.

-Other question: What's the class of the Enterprise-E?

-Sovereign.

-What's Captain Janeway's favorite drink?

-Coffee.

-Las question. Which is your favorite race?

-It's hard. Can I tell two?

-Go on!

-Trill and Klingon.

-Wow! Why this two?

-'cause the Trills are immortal and the Klingons are so cool. They use cloaking device.

-The Romulans use it too.

-The Romulans are nerd.

-I agree with you.

-So we both like Star Trek. It's interesting. How long have you liked it?

-I've liked it since I was seven.

-Seven?! Me too.


	4. Problem with Somebody of my dreams

After the school, in his room, Alvin did his French homework. Without Miracle's help, it was hard.

While he did his homework, his laptop was turned on. On the screen the Facebook was opened.

He heard a message sound and turned toward the screen. He had a notification: "_Miracle Johnson added you to her friends._"

Alvin was surprised. He hoped, his parents aren't online and don't see his friends.

Suddenly he got a message… from Miracle.

-_Hi Alvin! What about your French homework?_

Alvin typed.

-_Almost ready. _

_-So you're still trying to make it. How long have you done it?_

_-For two hours. _

-_Listen, send me your composition in English and I'll translate it to French. _

_-Really?_

_-Of course. I speak French better than everybody in the school. I wanna help you. _

_-You're very kind. Thanks. I'll write it, and send you. _

_-I'm waiting. _

Alvin sighed.

He won't have to do this stupid work. He stood up, went to his bookshelf and got down a book, lay on his bed and started to read.

When he read the 112nd page his somebody knocked on the door.

-Who's that?

-Mom. Can I come in?

-Come!

Brittany opened the door and stepped in. She smiled.

-Welcome to my room! – Said funnily Alvin.

Brittany laughed solidly.

-Alvie, I've just seen you have a new friend on Facebook.

_Holly shit!_ – Thought Alvin.

He looked toward his laptop. It was in sleep. Big luck.

-Really? I didn't see. Who's that?

-A girl, Miracle Johnson.

-I don't know her.

-Are you sure? You accepted the notification.

Alvin had a great lie.

-I turned the automatic accepting on. If somebody adds me to friends I automatically accept it.

-Well, I can't check the girl's profile 'cause she only allows to her friends.

-So should I check it?

-I think yes. On her avatar she seems beautiful.

-Mom! This is your opinion. Not mine. So, if I check it, you'll the first who know it, right?

-Right. What about your homework.

-Ready.

-Okay sweetie, the dinner will be made in thirty minutes.

-Aye commander. – Said Alvie.

_Oh, the Star Trek again. _– Thought Brittany.

She left the room.

After the dinner Alvin went to his room and checked his e-mails. He got one from Miracle. It was the French homework.

Miracle even wrote a message.

"_Very creative. I laughed lot. So, see you tomorrow. _"

Alvin smiled. His mom was right. Miracle is very kind.

He turned the laptop off and went to sleep.

His dream was strange.

_He was in a cavern. There was very dark and everything was quiet. He didn't see anything. He was a bit cold so stared to walk forward. A couple of steps later his foot hit something. He lent down and found an object. As he started to touch it he found out it's a starship model. About the four nacelles he knew it's a Prometheus class. _

_Fine, I've always wanted this. – Thought in his mind._

_But when he wanted to take it away, someone hold him back. He looked back and saw a murky figure._

_-Who are you? - Asked Alvin._

_-That is more important for you than that. – Said the figure and got the model out of Alvin's paw. _

_-Hey, it's mine. I found it, so it's mine. _

_-Don't behave like a baby. You already have much stuff like that. _

_The figure started to walk away._

_-Hey, where are you going?_

_-Nowhere. I'll always here. _

The dream ended.

* * *

Next morning Alvin had to go to school by school bus again. He didn't mind it, because he always went by that. Just once in a while his father took him to school.

The lessons weren't interesting, except the French, where Alvin and Miracle gave A to their homework. Alvin thanked the help to Miracle.

In the drama lesson they had to play a short, romantic scene together.

Alvin was a man, who wanted to engage his girlfriend. Miracle was the woman, who, after a long silence, said no. It wasn't real, but Alvin felt something wrong in his own. He didn't know exactly what is it.

Lunch break again.

He and Miracle sat on their table and talked.

-Miracle can I ask, why did you move from Canada?

-My mom always thought America is the best country in the world. You know, the "Big Pink Perfect World."

Alvin giggled.

-Your mother is funny. Am I right?

-Why?

-I always thought, the perfect country is Australia.

-Really? Why?

-Here is always warm, everywhere is ocean and that English is funny.

-Interesting. I've never wanted to live in Australia, although the English is really funny.

They were laughing, when a boy arrived there.

-Guy, what so funny? – Asked with Australian accent.

They looked toward him.

-Oh, sorry Byron! We didn't want to harm you. – Apologized Alvin.

-You didn't harm me. I laugh at myself when I realize my accent. But I have to give you a suggestion.

-Go on!

-If somebody from Australia, who isn't me, is around you, don't say such things!

-Accepted. – Said Alvin and Miracle together.

Byron went away.

-Is he really from Australia?

-Yes. He is the most Australian chipmunk in the school.

* * *

The day ended. The students went home and wrote their homework.

Alvin did it too.

But his last night dream made him anxious.

Who was the figure and why was it in his mind?

He had to calm down, so he sat down to his laptop and started to watch a movie. The "Star Gate Continuum."

He has watched it for forty-seven minutes, when he stopped. He was too tired to continue.

He went down to give a "good night peck" to his parents, after he got up his pajama and went to sleep. But he couldn't fall asleep, because he scared about the figure. He didn't want to see it again. So, few hours later he went to his parents' room. They were sleeping.

-Mom, dad! – Whispered Alvie.

Alvin woke up.

-AJ, what's wrong? – He asked.

-I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?

-Of course.

Alvie lay down near to his father and hugged him, before he felt asleep.

His plan didn't work. The dream continued.

_He was in the cavern again. Now he started to run. He wanted to escape from there. _

_He heard a noise behind himself and looked back. He saw the figure again. _

_It was less murky but he still couldn't recognize, who it is. _

_-So you came back. – Said the figure._

_-No. I didn't want to come back. I don't want be here._

_-But you are. So, why we don't talk?_

_-What about? _

_-About you. _

_-You're in my mind, so you know everything about me. _

_-It's not important. You have to find out, who I am._

_-What if I don't want to._

_-You'll be sad._

_-I don't believe you._

_The figure shook his/her head and faded out. _

Alvin heard his mother's voice.


	5. Realization and a bad plan

-Little Alvie, it's time to wake up! This is the last school day in the week. Wake up!

Alvin moaned.

-Mom, I feel sick.

-Alvie it's a classical trick. I don't get it. Get out of the bed!

-But mom…

-No. Wake up, now!

Alvin slowly sat up on the bed.

-Right. Now, dressing and breakfast.

Alvin sighed.

Brittany fondled him.

-Listen, in the weekend we'll go to Uncle Simon.

Alvin smiled a bit.

-Okay. I see you're happy. Dad will take you to school. – Said Brittany and went out.

Alvin dressed and went down to eat. After he and his father got in the car.

In the way, Alvie was very quiet. His father worried about him, but didn't say anything.

When they arrived Alvie pecked his father and went in the school.

The first lesson was biology, where they learnt about rodents. (It's like, when the humans learn about mammals.) The main different was, their biology wasn't same with the original chipmunk. But in matter of fact it was known by only them.

When they learnt the multiplication, Alvin sat calmly but Miracle squirmed. As the all girls.

In the end of the lesson Alvin funnily asked Miracle:

-So, did you enjoy the biology?

Miracle grimaced.

-Don't behave like child! – Said Miracle, but she giggled.

For Alvin this sentence was familiar. The figure in his dream said same thing.

When the second lesson started, he realized something.

The figure in his dream was… Miracle. And she said: "I'm who's more important for you, than that."

-Oh crab. – Said very quietly Alvin. Miracle neither heard it.

In the rest of the day, he didn't talk to Miracle. He tried to don't meet her.

In the lunch break, he searched Byron and talked to him. In the last lesson, Miracle tried to talk to Alvin, but he didn't answer.

She thought, maybe she harmed him. She didn't should tell him that thing.

The school ended and everybody went home.

When Alvin walked toward the school bus, his cell phone started to vibrate.

He brought it out and read the message.

"_Munky boy_

_I'll take you home after the school. Wait me at the gate!_

_Dad_."

Alvin smiled and started to walk toward the gate.

The school bus went away and in its window, he saw a sad girl whose name was Miracle.

He felt compunction in his own; because he didn't talk to her all day.

On the road showed up a Porsche Cayenne. It stopped in front of him.

He got in and greeted his father.

-Hi dad! How could you come to take me home?

-I asked my boss to it. And he allowed. He has two children and he know this situation.

-Right. Mom sad, we'll go to Uncle Simon will we?

-Yes. We'll start tomorrow, when you wake up.

-So I won't have to wake up early?

-Yes.

-Cool!

* * *

At home, Alvin did his homework and after he started to play Mass Effect.

Meantime the Facebook was still open in his laptop memory.

When he finished a mission and saved the game, he got a message on Facebook. He closed the game and checked the message. It was from Miracle.

"_Alvin, I didn't want to harm you. If you're angry at me, because I called you a child, I apologize! Please respond!"_

Alvin thought. What should he do? Answer or not answer. This was the question.

Finally he decided. He started to type.

-_I'm not angry at you. You didn't harm me. It was my fault._

Miracle answered.

_-Why didn't you talk to me all day?_

_-I don't know. Something in my mind blocked it. Sorry about that. Please forgive me!_

_-I forgive you, Alvin. You're my only friend and I don't want to lose you. _

-_Thanks, Miracle!_

_-You're welcome! Anyway, what will you do on the weekend?_

_-We'll go to my uncle. I don't know how long. _

_-Okay. See you Monday. I have to go to sleep. (Mom told me.)_

_-Good night! See ya!_

He turned his lap top off.

When he prepared to sleep, his cell phone vibrated.

He forgot, it's still on Facebook.

He got a message from Aaron.

"_Man, if my calculation is right, in LA is 8:00PM. Why did you turn your laptop off? Never mind. Anyway, we'll go home tomorrow and we'll arrive in Sunday. See ya in Monday._

_PS: I'm very curious, how are you and the girl._"

Alvin smiled and said quietly:

-You idiot.

* * *

**Okay, it was short. The next will longer. **


	6. Family meeting

At the morning of next day, he woke up at 10:34AM.

He finally could sleep enough.

He got up and felt himself absolutely fresh.

He stretched, dressed and went down to have a breakfast. (Or lunch)

As he arrived down, he heard Brittany and Alvin's voice and two other.

He stepped in the living room and saw two other chipmunks.

-Uncle Theodore, Aunt Eleanor! – He said loudly and hugged them. – What are you doing here?

-We'll go to Uncle Simon with you. – Answered Theodore.

-Where are Tony and Rachel?

They were Theodore and Eleanor's children. They were two years younger than Alvie.

-They're home. When we start, we'll go for them. – Said Eleanor.

-Do you still have that old BMW? – Asked AJ as he looked out the window.

-Why is it old? We bought it three years ago. – Said Theodore. – Alvin, when did you buy your car?

-I don't know. Brit?

-Five years ago. – Said Brittany.

-So Alvie, what do you say? Your car is older than ours.

-Okay, but this is a Porsche and that is a BMW. The Porsche is better than the BMW. And more bigger.

-I don't like the big cars. – Said Eleanor and looked at his husband. – But I like the big chipmunks.

-I love you too!

-Don't kiss, please! Nooo!

It was too late.

Brittany and his husband laughed.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they left. The parents told to Alvie, they'll lunch at Uncle Simon.

In the way, Alvie listened music by his IPod.

Meanwhile Alvin and Brittany talked about ordinary things.

The BMW behind them could follow the fast Porsche, but it was hard.

When they stopped to refill, Theo checked the fuel level in the Porsche. He was very surprised.

-What the… It's almost full. How?

Alvin laughed.

-Calm down, little bro! It's a new hybrid technology. My company developed it.

-As I remember, not you were the smart in the family.

-It was not my idea. I just create its marketing.

Theo was totally impressed.

-Okay, I'll pay and let's go!

They continued the route.

One and half hour later, they saw a table along the road: "Welcome to Phoenix."

They turned down from the motorway and went to the suburb.

There were nice, tiered houses with garden. They looked for a white with dark blue fence and they found it.

In front of the garage, they saw a (chipmunk sized) Rolls Royce Phantom.

Alvin tought: "Calm down Alvin, your car is faster, than him. Doesn't matter, that your cost $55.000 and him cost $420.000. Oh man! It's matter! He is rich and I'm not. Holly shit!"

He stopped behind the Rolls Royce, but Theodore stopped the car, so far from the luxury car. Somewhere on the sidewalk.

They together waited front of the door. It opened and there stood Jeanette.

-Hi guys! – She greeted them.

-Hi Jean! You're beautiful as always. – Said Alvin.

-Come in! – Invited them Jeanette.

As they stepped in, Alvin looked up and saw two floors.

-Oh man, if I remembered it has three levels, I'd

-Never come here. – Finished the sentence from behind Alvin's back, Simon. – I missed you bro. What's shakin'?

-What?

-Oh man, did you forget the slang? It's mean: How are you?

-Oh yeah. I'm just impressed. Your house is so big.

-I know. Maybe a bit too big.

They heard footfalls from an upper floor. Those were the children. Simon's children. Two girl and two boy. Two pair of twins. The twin girls were Little Jeanette and Samantha. They were fifteen years old. The twin boys were Simon Junior and Justin. They were fourteen years old.

Simon and Jeanette were very lucky, because they had two pair of twins.

Alvin and Brittany were so jealous.

The kids arrived to the down floor.

-Hey Four Little Einstein! – Greeted the children Alvin.

-Hey Uncle Alvin, Uncle Theodore, Aunt Brittany and Aunt Eleanor!

They breathed out and in.

-Hi Alvin, Rachel and Tony!

-Greeting everybody is so exhausting. – Said Justin.

-Why you guys didn't said simple: Hi everybody! – Asked Alvin.

-Good idea. – Said Little Jeanette.

Everybody laughed.

-Aunt Jeanette, what'll the lunch? – Asked Tony.

-Tony, in the way, you ate two tuna sandwiches. Are you still hungry? - Asked Theodore.

-Yes.

-Don't worry, Theo! – Said Jeanette. – He's like you. You're hungry too aren't you?

-Well… I am.

-The dinner will be made in an hour. Till then, make yourself home!

The children immediately went to the top floor; the adults went to talk to the living room.

The brothers and the sisters (except Jeanette, who was cooking) sat down on the couch.

-So Alvin, say something about you! What happened, in this… half year? – Asked Simon.

-Well, not too much.

-Alvin! – Said Brittany. – He is trying to be shy. Alvin fought with five jerks in the school and he won. It was in Monday.

-Really? - Well, Justin fought too, but he was just simple aggressive. Anyway, why did AJ fight?

-Because of a girl. – Said with singing voice Theodore.

-Yes. – Approved Alvin. – It was because of a girl.

-Does he like her?

-No. Or... I thing no. He said no.

-So yes.

-Wait. He said no.

-Alvin, if someone had asked you about you love me, you would have said no. – Said Brittany.

-You're right. – Admired Alvin.

The doorbell rang.

Everybody looked there.

Simon immediately stood up.

-I'm going to open, Jean. – He Said.

After the others heard the door opening and closing, a girl showed up.

-Hi everybody! – She greeted them and went to the top floor.

Simon came back.

-Si, who was that? – Asked Eleanor.

-SJ's girlfriend. Jessica.

-How long have they known each other? – Asked Alvin a bit jealously.

-For two months.

-Hey, if she go to the boys, AJ will…

-Alvin! – Said Brittany. - He isn't you. He is just your son.

-Right. But the girl seemed pretty.

-Alvin, it sounded disgusting. – Said Eleanor. – I won't have appetite.

-It would be bad, 'cause the lunch is ready. – Said Jeanette from the kitchen.

-I'm just kidding. I'm hungry. I could eat a horse.

Everybody (except Simon) went to the kitchen.

He went to the top floor, for the children.

They were in the game room. They were playing Tekken 12, Exactly Justin and Alvin. The winner was Alvin. Justin was angry.

-It's not fair. You always win. How can you do it?

-I am the master of this game.

-You egoist bastard. – Said funnily Little Jeanette. But his father didn't think it was a good joke.

-Jean, doesn't say such things! – He said from the door. – Anyway, come down! The lunch is ready.

-Dad, Can Jess eat with us? – Asked SJ.

-Of course. It was the plan isn't it?

-Thanks!

The eight children and Simon went down to the kitchen.

The lunch was delicious. (As everything which was cooked by Jeanette.)

The two youngest children (Rachel and Tony) bullied each other by the food.

Theodore and Eleanor stood it for a while but after this time, they stopped the food war.

The two, bad chipmunk were grounded. He didn't get dessert.

After the dinner the children went back to the game room. (Except Tony and Rachel, because they still were grounded.)

The adults sat down to talk and the two grounded chipmunk looked out the window.

-Theo, I don't remember, you liked when Dave grounded us. – Said Alvin. – Why did you ground the guys?

-I had to. Why, what should I do?

-For example: Look angrily!

-Is it working?

-At home yes.

-Okay, but AJ is a calm boy. Which is strange, 'cause you weren't calm. You were a little "word's end". – Said Simon.

-I'm laughing. Can you see? Anyway have the girls found "the one?"

-I'm not sure, but maybe Sam yes. Once she referred to it. She said: "The very kind boy sit next to me."

-And?

-Her pulse was as fast as a starship in warp 9.

Brittany sighed.

-Jean, he likes Star Trek too, doesn't he?

-Yes he does. – Answered Jeanette. – But I like too, and the family likes it.

-Si, you're lucky. Me and AJ both like it, but Brittany not.

-I rather stand it.

-Does AJ speak Klingon? – Asked Simon.

-Yes. Pretty good. We use to speak in Klingon.

-Okay ST fans, stop! – Said Brittany. – Earth calls Alvin, respond!

-It's Captain Seville.

-Oh man! I give up!

Everybody laughed.

-Si, I think your kids are geniuses at school, so rather Theo. What about your kids? – Asked Alvin.

-Nothing. They're as smart as I was.

-So they're happy when they get D or C?

-Correct.

Laughing again.

-Anyway, Alvin what about AJ's "the one?" Do know about her anything? – Asked Eleanor.

-Not much. She is Alvie's friend and we can't check her profile on Facebook. We only know her name is Miracle Johnson.

-And what about Alvie? Does he use to speak about her?

-No. When we ask him about her, he go to his room or simple give a curve answer.

-Right. – Said Simon.

* * *

At 9:41PM they guests started to go home.

Alvie, Rachel and Tony didn't want to go home; they wanted to play in the game room. Of course, this house was the paradise for them.

Finally the parents successfully put the kids in the car.

Theo and Eleanor drove for a while behind Alvin's Porsche, but after they turned down from the motorway and said good bye by the index.

Alvin and his family continued the way.

They arrived home, at 11:22PM, so Alvie was very tired. As he stepped in his bed in his room he lay down and immediately fall asleep.


	7. Resolution

Next day he woke up at 1:15PM.

As he looked at the clock, he was very surprised.

_Wow, how could I sleep so long? _– Asked in his mind.

Hardy got out of the bed and dressed. After he didn't go down, but he turned his laptop on and logged in to Facebook.

He checked Aaron's profile and saw, he uploaded many photos about his week in Australia. Alvin liked it and continued the checking. The next thing which he saw, was a message from Aaron:

"_Hi Al, I just wanted to caution you: I'll in the school tomorrow. So get ready, my stories! Oh, and prepare to me your girlfriend!_"

As he read the message, he laughed. Aaron is funny, as always.

He went down to have some food.

In the kitchen he found a note on the fridge door. It was written by Brittany. Alvin recognized his mother's writing.

"Hey sleepy boy, we couldn't wait 'till you get up so we went to shopping. We'll arrive home around 1:45PM. Please, when we arrive home, the house will be still there!

I love you!

Mom"

Brittany didn't write about food because she known, his son is big boy. He can make a meal for himself.

And AJ made it.

After the very, very late breakfast, he took his laptop, down the living room and started listening to music.

When a romantic music continued on his playlist, an important thing showed up in his mind. This important thing (rather person) was Miracle. He realized he likes her. No. He loves her. He is in love with her. So he decided, he will tell her tomorrow and nothing will stop him.

He started to think about, how he will do it. It isn't such easy. He can't go to Miracle like this: "Hi Miracle! How was your weekend? Anyway, I love you! "

No it would sound nerd.

_What if I'll just improvise? _

As he thought it, he heard the door opening and closing. Alvin and Brittany arrived home. But it was just 1:35PM.

-Hey mom, hey dad! You arrived home, 10 minutes sooner.

-Yep, we overran the speed limit. – Said Alvin. – Come here, son!

Alvie went there and hugged him.

-What about mom? – Asked Brittany.

Alvie hugged her too.

-So, what did you bring? – Asked Alvie.

-Nothing new. Just ordinary things. – Replied Brittany and looked toward the living room. – What did you do in your laptop here?

-Nothing. I just listened to music.

-What about Aaron? – Asked Alvin.

-He has already arrived home. Tomorrow we'll meet in school.

-Good. So, are you hungry?

-No, mom. You don't have to make lunch.

-No? Daddy will starve?

Alvie laughed.

-Please don't cook, Brit! We'll order pizza or something else. Just don't cook! – Said Alvin.

Brittany smiled.

-Okay, if the house's lord wants it.

-I want it. Spend time with us!

Brittany walked to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed.

But in this time, Alvie didn't say anything. Just watched his parents as they kissed.

When they broke the kiss and saw Alvie pay attention very hard,

-Alvie, what are you doing?

-Um… I just… wanted to can… kiss.

Alvin and Brittany couldn't say anything. They were surprised.

-Why do you want to… - Before Alvin could finish the question, he realized the answer. But luckily Brittany didn't.

Alvin looked at his wife.

-Brit, We have to talk about something.

-Oh, I get it. Alright, mans. I leave you alone. –Said Brittany and went up to the bedroom.

Alvin took his son to the living room and placed him on the couch. He sat down next to him.

-So AJ, what is it?

-Well, you know, there is this girl…

Alvin screamed in his mind. He was totally happy.

-Go on! You can tell me everything.

-You already know her. She is Miracle and… I'm in love with her.

Alvin fondled AJ's head.

-And you don't know what should you do, do you?

Alvin nodded.

-How did you tell mom, that you love her?

-It was a totally different situation. We've just escaped from a deserted island. I told her on the plane on the way home.

-What if she don't love me. What if, for her, I'm just a friend?

-Don't worry, Alvie! I'm sure she loves you.

-Why?

-Because you're you. You're a great chipmunk and the point is, you protected her.

-But dad, I don't want that he loves me because of that.

-Oh AJ, it's just one reason from the many. Have you already decided, you'll tell her the truth?

-Yes. I thought, I'll tell her tomorrow.

-Good boy. Daddy is very proud of you.

-Dad, if she loves me, can I take her here? You know… dating.

-Of course. – Said Alvin happily.

AJ hugged him.

-You're the best father in the world.

-Thanks Alvie! It means a lot for me. – He said. – Can I tell this thing to mom?

Alvin thought.

-Why not? Yes.

Alvin went to the bedroom and told everything to Brittany.

After she ran down to her son and hugged him heavily.

-Alvie, this is your first love.

-Mom, I hope the first and the only.

-Oh, of course. Sorry!

-Never mind. So do you allow me that I go out with her?

-Yes. We can't forbid the love. It would be impossible? Right, Alvin? – Asked her husband.

-Oh yes. – Said Alvin with a smirk.


	8. Love and family

In the Monday morning, AJ woke up fast. He wanted to meet Miracle and tell her, he loves her.

He dressed as fast as he could, ate his breakfast and went school with his father. (Alvin took him school again.)

Before AJ could run toward the school, Alvin held him back.

-Hey Big Lover, have luck!

-Thanks dad! – Thanked AJ and ran away.

Alvin smiled, started the engine and went away.

In the school Alvin searched in his locker, when somebody touched his shoulder. He looked back and saw Aaron.

-Hey, bro! Did you enjoy Australia? – Asked Alvin.

-Yes. It was fun. But now it isn't important. What about the girl, who you protected?

-Oh well, I have news for you.

-I'm listening.

Alvin looked around, leant to Aaron's ear and whispered in:

-I love her and I'll tell it her today.

Aaron didn't want to believe what he heard. But he had to. It was true.

-Wow! I've gone away for a week and you fell in love?

-Yes.

-Oh man! I'm so happy. I mean, you finally have a girlfriend. You're lucky. I want to be as lucky as you are.

-Hey Aaron, slow down! I haven't told it her yet. What if she doesn't love me?

-If it's in your mind you're silly. You're smart, talented and you're the strongest chipmunk in the school. You can protect her, you can love her and you can give her everything she wants. You're the perfect guy for her.

-Dad told it to me too.

-That, why are you hesitating? Tell her!

-Okay. The plan is ready. I'll tell her I the lunch break.

Aaron patted Alvin's back.

-Okay guy, let's see that girl! Go to lesson! Or, let's kill some equation.

They laughed and went to their class.

When Aaron saw, Alvin and Miracle sit next to each other, he was totally surprised.

The class had a huge luck. The teacher was sick and the assistant teacher didn't want to teach, so he allowed the free time.

Miracle and Alvin sat to Aaron's desk and talked.

-So Aaron, how was Australia? – Asked Miracle.

-It was warm, full of waste and full of kangaroo. Oh and the point: on the see were many medusas, so we couldn't swim in it all week. Anyway Alvin what about Kyle? Is he still bullies you?

-No? – Said Alvin with a giggle. – I menaced him.

-By the sinus nerve thing?

-Yes.

Miracle didn't understand the situation?

-Aaron, do you know this thing? – She asked.

-Yes. Alvin didn't tell you this story?

-What story?

-It's nothing. Just a little accident. – Said Alvin.

-Oh, it wasn't. It was purposive. You wanted to do that.

-What? – Asked Miracle again.

Alvin sighed.

-Okay. Few months ago, Kyle's ancestor bullied me in the break and I couldn't help, so I used this nerve cutting. Fortunately I couldn't cut the nerve and he stayed alive. Never cleared this thing. Only know it Aaron, my dad, my mom and me. And now you.

-I won't tell anybody. I'll keep this secret.

Aaron looked at the girl and asked her:

-Miracle, do you have a boyfriend?

As he asked it, Alvin looked at him angrily. But Miracle didn't see it.

-Well, I don't have. Why?

-I'm just curious.

The lesson ended. The next continued. The day rand and the lunch break, the truth's time approached.

On the chemistry lesson Aaron could see, Alvin and Miracle are perfectly same. They were geniuses in chemistry. Aaron did it well too, but not as well as they. So he was absolutely impressed. The other thing which he saw, that Alvin can't turn his sight away from Miracle so he permanently looked at Miracle, who didn't know it.

On the PE the boys and the boxes finally were in different classes. The girls' teacher came back. Aaron saw Alvin was a bit sad, because he couldn't see his love.

The other change was, Kyle left them alone. He didn't bully them. When he was around he kept a big distance. So the say ran happily.

* * *

The lunch break arrived. As the truth's time too.

Yesterday Alvin thought, if he improvise it'll easy. But now it seemed hard.

What should he says? More important: where and how?

While they walked toward the canteen, he thought.

"_Come on! You're cool, she is you friend and she wouldn't be if she didn't love you._"

In the last-minute before they stepped in the canteen, he stopped.

-Alvin why've you stopped? – Asked Miracle.

-Um… I've to speak to you.

-Well, you'll can in the canteen.

-No. It isn't good place for that. Let's go out the yard.

Miracle followed Alvin to the yard.

In a solitary place, Alvin looked around one more time.

-Alvin, you scare me. What's wrong with you?

-I've to do something which is hard for me.

-What is it?

Alvin breathed in.

-I… I just want to say… I… I'm in love with you,

Miracle's eyes widened.

-R… really?

Alvin nodded.

-Well… You know… I feel same way.

Alvin looked at her with surprised face.

-Say again! – He pleased.

-I love you Alvin!

Alvin couldn't turn away from the beautiful, icy blue eyes.

Their lips met. They were soft and gently.

Miracle's tongue looked for an entrance to Alvin's mouth and found it.

Their tongues battled in their mouth. This battle hadn't winner, they were perfectly equals. So they just enjoyed the taste of the kiss.

Their lung entreated for air and they had to allow. They broke the kiss.

-Stupid air. I don't need it. I only need you. – Said Alvin.

-I agree with you. You kiss well. – Said Miracle and gave him another kiss.

After it, Alvin spoke up.

-Miracle you're the most beautiful chipette in the world.

-Thanks Alvie! You're the hottest chipmunks in the world.

_Wow! She has given me a nickname. _– Said in his mind Alvin.

-Alvie? What if I call you Mira?

-Call me so!

They walked back to the school hand in hand. (Or paw in paw.)

They had twelve more minutes, to eat, but they didn't want to eat. They wanted to be together.

Their belly felt different way. It was hungry so they went to the canteen.

As they arrived and sat down with their food, Aaron arrived.

-So, love birds, what happened? – He asked.

-We're going out. – Said shortly Alvin.

-Really? – Asked Aaron from, Miracle.

-Yes Aaron. We're going out.

-That, congratulation guys!

Alvin smiled and kissed Miracle on her cheek.

* * *

At the end of the school Alvin and Miracle waited the school bus on the yard.

They took each other's paw.

The silence was broken, when Alvin spoke up.

-Mira, would you like to come to my house tomorrow? – He asked.

-I'd love to. I just have to ask my mom. I'll inform you on Facebook.

-Will you change your status to 'in relationship?'

-I'll.

-And with who?

-With you Alvie. – Said Miracle and gave him a kiss.

-You do it very well.

-Thanks! You too.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived. They got up and went home by it.

When Alvin got down the bus, he went toward the house with dance steps.

He stepped in threw his backpack down the floor and danced in the living room.

-Wow AJ! – Said the senior Alvin. – The plan was successful?

-Yes. And more. She loves me; we're going out and the best: We've kissed.

Brittany smiled and hugged his son.

-I'm glad you're happy. Anyway, we have to tell you something.

-What?

Alvin stood up and placed his paw on Brittany's stomach.

-Mommy is pregnant.

AJ couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't breathe.

-Wow. So… I'll have a sibling?

-No. – Said Alvin. – You'll have a sister and a brother. The better thing: they're twins.

Alvin suddenly hugged Brittany. But immediately stopped.

-Sorry mom! I didn't want…

-Never mind. They're little. You can't hurt them yet. They're in safe in my womb.

-Um… I don't wanna be rude, but we learnt about that.

The parents smiled.

-Go on!

-The chipmunk's pregnancy is one or a bit less month. And… the chipmunk baby develops faster than the human baby. Am I right?

-Yes. – Said Brittany. – You're smart.

They made a huge, family hug. The Seville family was very happy.

Before the bedtime, Alvin still sat front of his laptop and waited Miracle.

He wanted to tell her that he will have two siblings. But Miracle wasn't online.

He waited for a while but after he went to sleep.


	9. Problem and begining of its solving

At the next day's morning, Alvin woke up soon again. He can't wait 'till he meets Miracle and till she comes around.

He dressed, ate and went to school by bus.

As soon as he arrived, he started to search his girlfriend.

He found her, at her locker. But something was wrong. Alvin saw, Miracle was crying.

He walked behind her and placed his paw on the girl's shoulder.

-Mira, what's wrong?

As Miracle heard Alvin's voice, he turned back toward him and hugged him heavily.

-Oh Alvin! It's terrible.

-Calm down, Mira! Everything's gonna be okay. Tell me, what's the matter?

Miracle sniffled.

-My mom… didn't allowed, that I go to your house.

-Mira, it isn't so bad.

-It isn't everything. She told me: "Never meet that boy again. He just wants to play with you in his bed."

Alvin tried to calm down his girlfriend.

-Mira, I'd never do that.

-I know and I tried to tell it her. But she didn't believe me. If she finds out, we meet I'll go to another school in another city in another state.

Alvin tried to think.

-What if I go there and talk to her?

-No! – Said Miracle. – I'd make the things worse.

-Okay. But what should we do?

-I don't know. Alvie, I wanna be with you.

-I know. Me too. But…

-What is it?

-Something is in my mind. An idea.

-What idea?

-Dad would talk to her. He is a marketing manager, so… he can assure people. Why he wouldn't assure your mother?

Miracle wiped the tears away from her face.

-Well… it sounds good. Let's try!

Alvin kissed her on her lips.

-Please, don't cry! Be happy and smile! I don't like to see you sad.

Miracle tried to smile.

-Good. Now, let's go to the class and try learning!

In the rest of the day, Alvin tried to comfort Miracle. But she on the whole day, were very sad.

Alvin couldn't believe that this is our first day as a couple and Miracle's mother ruined it.

Aaron didn't disturb them. He chatted with Byron, because he is Australian and Aaron was in Australia.

In the middle of the day, Alvin sent a message to his father, about the situation.

In the lunch break (when he and Miracle kissed on the yard) they got an answer from him.

"Munky boy,

I'll fix it. Trust in dad!

Anyway, after the school I'll take you home, if Miracle wants, her too.

Dad. "

Alvin smiled.

-What is it? – Asked Miracle.

-Dad answered. He'll take me home after the school and, if you want, you too. Would you like?

-Um, yes.

-Okay. Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.

-I hope.

* * *

On the end of the day, Alvin and Miracle stood in front of the school gate ans waited the car.

-Alvie, what kind of car do you have?

-Actually we have a Porsche Cayenne.

-What color is?

-Dark red.

Miracle was in silence again.

As Alvin watched the road, he saw a car. His father's car. It stopped in front of them. They got in.

-Hi dad! – Greeted him AJ.

-Hi son! Hi Miracle!

-Um, Hi Mr. Seville!

-Miracle, I hear you gave a nickname to AJ didn't you?

-I did. Why?

-Because if you call somebody "Alvin," we both will turn there. So, call me Alvin and call him on his nickname! At home we always call him Alvie or AJ.

-Okay… Alvin.

-AJ did have you told her the 'big thing'?

-What… Oh, I got it. Not yet.

-What 'big thing?' – Asked Miracle.

-Well… I has two, twin sibling. – Said AJ.

-Oh, congratulation!

-Thanks! – Thanked Alvin. – Anyway what about you? Do you have any siblings?

-No. I'm only child. Mr. Sev… Alvin, can I ask something?

-Of course.

-Alvie told me you told, you'll talk to my mom. Is it right?

-Yes. Around 5:15PM I'll go to your house. Wow, I've almost forgotten. Where do you live?

-Near here.

-I'll take you home first.

-Okay. Turn right… Now!

45 minutes later, Alvin and Alvin arrived home.

They put down Miracle, two streets from her house, just for safety shake.

When AJ stepped in the house and put down his backpack, Brittany lifted up and hugged him.

-Mom, are you sure, it's safety for the babies?

Brittany smiled.

-You're kind, Alvie. But I was pregnant twelve years ago. I know what I can do and what I can't. For example: I can hug my son, when he arrives home.

-And your son's dad? – Asked the senior Alvin.

Brittany placed Alvie back to the ground, went to her husband and kissed him.

-So dad, what's the plan? – She asked him.

-I'll improvise. Like when I forgot the lyrics.

-You never forgot the lyrics. You were a complete lyrics book.

Meanwhile AJ went up to his room and sat down in front of his laptop.

He logged in to Facebook and saw, Aaron is online, so started to typing.

-_Hey bro!_

_-Al, what's up?_

_-I have some news for you._

_-Speak!_

_-I'll have two, twin siblings._

There, was typing silence for a while.

-_Wow! Congratulation! Do they know their names?_

_-Not yet. They haven't thought about it yet._

_-What about you?_

_-Me?_

_-Yes. Do you have any ideas?_

_-No. Why should I have?_

_-What if they ask you about that? _

_-Oh, it wasn't in my mind. Thanks! _

_-You're welcome. You're my only and best friend. Anyway, what was the matter today? Miracle seemed so sad._

_-Oh, you don't know. Her mother forbade her, that she meets me. If she finds out, we still meet; Miracle will go to another school to another state. _

_-So, what will you do?_

_-Me? Nothing. Dad will fix these things. _

_-That everything's gonna be fine. Your father is a manager, so he can assure people. _

_-I know. That's why I trust in him. _

AJ checked the time. 5:28PM. His dad goes to talk to Miracle's mother in a short time.

_-Aaron, I've to do homework so…_

_-I got it. See you tomorrow, bro!_

Alvin changed his status to offline, but he was still logged in. He waited Miracle's message, but it didn't arrive.

* * *

On the road, a dark red (Chipmunk sized) Porsche Cayenne went over the streets. Turned right, left, left and again right. The driver was Alvin Seville. He went to fix his son's love case.

The GPS led him toward his destination.

As le last turned left, he saw an ordinary, white house, with grey fence.

In front of the garage, parked a blue, Opel Astra.

Alvin parked behind the Opel.

Still in the car, he breathed in and out few times.

He got out of the car, went to the door and pushed the doorbell button.

A minute later, a female chipmunk opened the door. She wore colorful sweater and her hair has in pigtail.

-Yes?

-Good evening lady! My name is Alvin Seville and…

-Oh, I know what you want and I say no.

-Listen Mrs…

-Call me Natasha!

-So Natasha, I think we've to fix this thing, like two adult.

The female chipmunks mumbled something.

-Come in!

Alvin walked inside and looked around.

The house was very grey and boring. There was nothing which could speak about the family's life. No pictures, no childhood relics and no little statues.

He and Natasha sat down in the living room. Alvin on the armchair, Natasha on the couch.

-I'm listening. – She said.

-So Natasha, I've one question to you: what's your problem with my son?

-I know your family's type, Mr. Seville. You're stars. You're celebs. For you, the life is just fun. You don't care what happen in the societies lower levels, where live so many poor people and, of course, chipmunk. You live in your perfect word, without problems and your children are same.

-Why can you say it? You never met him.

-It isn't necessary. A star's son is like the parent. Selfish.

-Listen, I'm not rock star anymore. I gave up my career, when AJ was born. I and my wife gave up everything just for our child. Now we're ordinary burgesses in the USA.

-Oh really? What about that car, in front of the house? You just found it somewhere on the street?

-Okay, I have a Porsche, but not because I was star. I'm the manager of an engineering company. So I worked for this car.

-And that Rolls Royce Phantom, which I saw in the last month in front of your house?

-It was my brother's car. He is a quantum mechanical scientist. His payment is huge. I would be happy if I had his payment's five percent. But he! You changed subject.

Natasha didn't answer, just sat with emotionless face.

Alvin got a deep breath.

-Okay. What about Miracle's father? What does he think about that?

-He isn't here. We divorced when Miracle was born.

Alvin swallowed.

-I'm just curious, but who's Miracle's father?

-Gordon Dawson.

Alvin's eyes widened.

-Do you know him? – Asked Natasha.

-Um, No. Just when I first heard it, it sounded familiar. Never mind. If I might ask, why did you divorce?

-You have nothing to do with that.

Suddenly Miracle showed up and her eyes were full of tears.

-If you don't answer, I'll. – She said. – You divorced, because you never wanted me. I was just an accident.

-Miracle…

-No! Don't say my name! You're not my mother. You're just somebody, who accidentally look after me. I hate you! – At the last sentence, she yelled.

After, she ran away.

Alvin spoke up, calmly.

-So Miracle was an accident. Her name doesn't say that.

-Her father named her. – She sighed. – When I realized, I'm pregnant, I was angry at my husband. I wasn't ready at the family. But… I made up my mind. I love her.

-Has her father ever met Miracle?

-No. When we divorced, I forbad it. He can meet her, if I allow it. I never allowed.

-Back to my main question: why you don't allow that my son and Miracle go out?

Natasha's mood suddenly changed to completely different.

-I want to protect her, and I won't make up my mind.

Alvin stood up.

-Okay. But it hasn't ended yet.

He fast walked out of the house. He couldn't breathe there.

As he got in the car and went away, he calmed down.

Miracle's father's name wasn't just familiar for him. Alvin knew this person. Gordon Dawson was Alvin's boss.

* * *

**As I see, I always have readers from the USA and Australia. So:**

**Dear US and Australian readers, please review! I wanna see an orange text, next of my name: "Review." And it looks cool. **


	10. The boss

As Alvin arrived home, Brittany hugged him.

-What happened? Was it successful? – Asked Brittany.

-No. But I know something, which is important.

-Tell me.

-Just, please sit down!

They walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

Alvin told to Brittany everything what he heard.

Brittany listened carefully, end at the end of the story, she was in shock.

-So, Miracle's parents… divorced. It's… terrible. Poor girl.

-Yep. But actually I have an idea.

-What.

-My boss is Miracle's father, so I'm sure, he'll help us.

-But Alvin, he is your boss, not your friend. Is he?

-Actually, he is. We use to speak about our family, and he always kind with me.

-So you're the boss's favorite? – Asked Brittany and smiled.

-Well… Yes. But I don't use to wheedle. I simple do my work perfect and he sees it.

Brittany sighed.

-OK AJ's Hero, what's your plan?

-Tomorrow I'll talk to him and try to ask him to help us.

-It sounds good.

-Yes. So Brit, what about you? How are you?

-I'm totally fine.

-And my children?

-They're fine too. When you're around they tell me: "We want to see daddy."

Alvin placed his paw no Brittany's stomach.

-Hey kids, daddy is right here!

Brittany giggled.

-They're hearing you.

Alvin smiled.

-What said the doctor? When will they're born?

-He said, maybe in the middle of the next month.

-It's very good. Do you relax as the doctor said?

-Yes Alvin. I'm good girl and I obey him.

Alvin gave a kiss on Brittany's stomach.

-Oh Alvin, when you do that, the kids move around in my womb and it makes me giggle.

-What if I do that? – Asked Alvin and kissed Brittany on her lips.

-Hmm. I just simple love it.

-And what if…

Alvin slipped his paw under Brittany's nightgown.

-Please stop it! We can't do that!

-Why? It's just a simple touch. What will you say, when I start to fondle you? – He asked and started to do, what he said.

Brittany moaned softly.

-Alvin, you have to wait.

-I can wait. I'm just fondling you.

-I know. But by that, you even tease me.

* * *

At the next morning, before Alvie woke up, Alvin went to work.

He took a message to Alvie on his night table.

"_Munky boy,_

_I can't take you to school, because I've to go to work earlier. _

_Don't worry, your love case is under fixing. I have an idea, so we'll meet after the school. I'll probably take you home. _

_Dad._"

While he was driving on the main road, he sent a voice message, to his boss. It was short, which told him, that Alvin wants to meet, before work.

Alvin's workplace was at the LAX II airport. (This was built in 2018)

As turned right, he could see a Jumbo jet, as its landing.

On the end of the road, he saw a huge, building, with eighty levels.

He brought out his magnet card, at the garage gate; he placed it in the scanner, which opened the gate.

He parked in the garage, on his own parking place.

He went up to the 28th floor, where his boss's office was. Alvin had to go over many corridors, but he arrived to the office.

On the door was scribed by gold letters:

"_Gordon Dawson, company president._"

He pushed the button next of the door. (Meanwhile the button scanned his fingerprint.)

Few seconds later, the door opened and Alvin stepped in.

The secretary sat on her place and typed to the computer.

-Hi Lora! – Greeted her.

She looked down, (Lora was human.) and nodded.

-Mr. Seville.

Alvin sat down, ant waited.

Ten minutes later, the boss's stepped out of his office.

-Alvin! – Greeted him.

-Good morning sir!

-Oh, leave that 'sir'! Call me Gordon! I told it you didn't I?

-You did, but I can't get use to it.

-Never mind. So, please come in and sat down! – He invited Alvin.

As Alvin stepped in, the door closed, behind his back.

He sat down, in front of his boss.

-You've took me a message, about something important? So, what is it? – He asked with a smile.

-Um, I've never admitted it, but we're friends aren't we?

-Of course we are.

-And the friends use to help each other.

-Yes.

-Well, I have a little… personal problem.

-Personal? What kind of?

Alvin breathed in.

-You know Alvin is in love with a girl, in his school and her mother doesn't want to allow them to go out.

Gordon didn't say anything.

-Yesterday, I went to talk to this girl's mother and I ascertained something. That's why I'm here.

He swallowed and continued. He said something, which lighted up the boss's mind.

-The girl's name is Miracle Johnson.

In Gordon's face wasn't any emotion. But inside himself, he was very surprised.

He spoke up calmly.

-So, you met my ex-wife and my daughter.

Alvin nodded slowly.

-Well, what should I do? Should I talk to Natasha?

Alvin nodded again.

-Okay, I'll try.

Now Alvin was surprised.

-What… You simple say "yes"?

-Yes. Why not?

-It's personal case and, you're my boss and she is your daughter and this all thing is your old life…

-Alvin, calm down! Yes, I have new life without them. But I love Miracle.

-But she has never met you has he?

-Yes. We use to meet. Of course in secret.

-Really?

-Yes.

-That's why Miracle knows, Natasha never wanted her?

-Yes. I told her. She had to know.

-Well, I hope Brittany won't be too surprised.

-Can I ask why? – Asked Gordon.

-Oh really, you haven't known it yet. Brittany is pregnant. We'll have twins. A girls and a boy.

-Wow, congratulation! But wait! If Brittany is pregnant, why is he alone at this moment?

-I don't understand.

-Alvin, she needs you. So let's go home!

-But I have a lot of work.

-Oh man, what for you have secretary? The administration and the other silly things aren't your work. As I remember, you don't have marketing work now. So go home! Take it order!

Alvin stood up.

-Aye admiral! And thank you very much!

-You're welcome, captain. I'll inform you as soon as I can. Now, set of course your home and jump to warp!

(Oh yes. Gordon, was ST fan too.)

Alvin went out of the office and on the corridors, he started to run. He wanted to be with his pregnant wife at home.


	11. The problem is solved by Daddy

**Hey guys/ Today I didn't update because my mobile internet brake down. (And it's still brake down.) This chapter is short but next to that I'll update another, which will shorter.**

* * *

Since they have been a couple, this break was their time. Time together.

In the fifteenth minute of the break, they went to the canteen, to eat. However they weren't hungry.

In the canteen, Aaron was waiting for them.

-Hey, love chipmunks! How can you do it?

-Do what? – Asked Alvin.

-Only kiss and no food.

-You've never kissed, have you? – Asked Miracle.

-No. But you've to eat. You can't live just for… kiss.

-Listen, Aaron, search a girlfriend. – Said Alvin, with a satisfied face.

-I don't need girlfriend. For me, you two are friends. No one else. Maybe a bit Byron, but he's weird. Oh, and an important thing: in the school Miracle is the only ST fan girl and she already is your girlfriend, Alvin.

-Poor Aaron. He doesn't have girlfriend.

The bell rang and they went to the class.

At the end of the day, Alvin waited his father in front of the school gate.

As he was deep in his mind, he felt a touch on his back and turned there.

He saw his perfect girlfriend, Miracle.

-Mira, you've surprised me.

Miracle kissed him on his lips.

-I'm sorry. Can you take me home?

-I'm not sure. If dad say yes, why not?

As he said that, the dark red Porsche parked in front of them. They got in.

-Hi AJ, hi Miracle!

-Hi dad! Can we take Mira home?

-Why not? Of course.

When they were in way, for a while, AJ spoke up.

-Dad, what about our case? – He asked.

-Well, I talked to Miracle's mother and I found out something.

-What?

-Miracle's father is my boss.

Miracle was in shock and Alvin saw it.

-Don't worry, Miracle! – He said. – He'll help us.

-But, if he talks to mom, she'll find out, that I and dad, use to meet.

-I think, your father is enough smart to handle this situation.

-I hope.

Twenty minutes later, they put down Miracle, where they did it at the last time.

After the red Porsche went away, Miracle started to go home.

Her emotions battled in her head. She was scared, because her father probably will tell to her mom everything. But she was happy because she had a perfect boyfriend, who tries to do anything for her.

As she arrived to the house, he saw a (chipmunk sized) black Aston Martin DB9 behind the blue Opel. She realized one thing:

_Daddy is here. _

Miracle went behind the house and used the backdoor. She went up to her room on the back stairs and took his backpack down. When she saw, everything is quiet, she went down, and hid somewhere to hear his parents' dialogue.

Gordon spoke up.

-Nat, what's your problem with the Seville family?

-Don't call me Nat again! Anyway, you have nothing to with my problem.

-You don't know them but I do. Alvin Seville is one of my best applies. He does his work well. He isn't that capitalist bastard like the others. He's responsible and he loves his family. He can do anything for them.

-As I do. That's why I don't allow Miracle, to meet the Seville. What she wants is just a stupid thing.

-No. It isn't stupid thing. The love isn't stupid thing. The love is the best thing in a chipmunk's life.

-It isn't love. The boy just wants to knock up Miracle.

-How do you know that? You've never met him.

-And you?

-I do. His is kind and smart. Also I think gentle.

-Prove that he really loves Miracle! – Ordered Natasha.

Miracle, in his place, heard enough. She couldn't help and jumped out of there.

-I can!

Her parents were in shock.

-Wh… what are you doing here? – Asked still in shock Natasha.

-Alvin's father took me home.

-So you still meet.

-Yes! And I don't care what you think. I love him. He is the best what ever happened in my life. He loves me and can do anything for me. But you never will understand it, because you neither can love me. For you I'm just another problem. Sorry for I'm living! One more thing: if you say, we'll move to another state, I'll escape and you never will find me.

Natasha didn't say anything but Gordon stood up, went to his crying daughter and hugged her.

-Please, calm down, Mira! If you freak out, nothing will be solved.

-But dad…

-Dear, please, calm down and go back to your room!

-Dad, I wanna be with you.

-You mustn't be with me, without your mom's permission.

-I don't care.

-Miracle, everything's gonna be alright. I'll solve these things. Just go to your room and try to relax. In half hour, I'll go up to you?

Miracle sniffled and wiped her tears away.

-O… okay. – She said and went up to her room.

Gordon sat back on the armchair.

-H… how did you mean, you'll solve everything? – Asked Natasha.

Gordon sighed.

-I'll petition a trial about Miracle's guardianship.

-Why? – Asked Natasha half in surprise half in anger.

-I didn't want to do that, but when I saw, Miracle's so sad, I felt I have to.

-Gordon, I'm her mother and everything's in my paws. Who'll the witness?

-Miracle. – He answered calmly.

-She? How? Nobody will believe to a child.

Gordon slowly shook his head.

-Natasha, about our tail's moving, everybody knows, we tell the truth or we lie. The humans know that and we, chipmunks, know too. The magistrate and the inquest will chipmunks. So everybody can tell about Miracle: she is tells the truth or tell lies. Anyway, I have some proof about, you treat bad Miracle.

-What are these proofs?

-I won't tell you, just the main. We divorced, when Miracle was born. And the divorce was your idea, so should we need more proof?

Natasha didn't say anything as Gordon.

After a few minutes, he went up to his daughter.


	12. Happiness

At the next weeks Wednesday, in the school, in the second break, Alvin and Aaron walked on the corridors.

In the last week and in this week's last three days, Miracle wasn't at school.

The boys didn't know that Miracle in these days is on a trial, about her guardianship.

They missed her, especially Alvin, who loved her. Without the girl, Alvin's days were boring. He couldn't do anything. Just sat on the lesson and tried to pay attention.

Aaron couldn't comfort Alvin, but he tried.

Everybody in the school looked, Alvin is sad and the jerks liked it. They always bullied him, because he was too sad to fight.

When this happened Aaron protected his friend. He wasn't as strong as Alvin, but he was enough strong to beat the jerks.

As he turned back toward the class, Alvin spoke up.

-Aaron, what do you think? Miracle moved from Los Angeles?

Aaron looked at his friend, who was absolutely despondent.

-Alvin, I think she's just busy.

-Why?

-I don't know. Listen, I know you're missing her, but try to see the thing's sunnier side. What if she isn't here, because they do something for the better life?

-You're right. She probably speaking with his mother and trying to find out a compromise.

-Aaron was right, but you weren't right. – They heard a high voice behind themselves.

As he turned there, Alvin's eyes widened. He saw… the most beautiful chipette in the world.

-M… Miracle. – He stuttered.

-Yes Alvin. I'm here.

She slowly walked to Alvin and hugged him.

-I missed you so much. – Said Alvin and kissed his girlfriend on her lips.

They enjoyed the kiss. Better than ever. After they pulled out.

-Where were you? – Asked Alvin.

-I'll tell you. But now... – She kissed Alvin again.

She missed this feeling; she missed his lip's touch, his mouth's taste and especially Alvin's love.

They broke the kiss for air.

-Miracle, I love you. You're my only world. – Whispered in her ear Alvin.

-I love you too, Alvie.

The ringing of the bell broke the moment.

-I don't want to sit on a stupid lesson. I just want to look into your perfect eyes. – Said Alvin.

-As I do, Alvin, but we have to go. You know.

Alvin sighed.

-Yes. You're right. Let's go!

* * *

In the lunch break, Alvin, Miracle and Aaron sat on their table.

The boys waited Miracle's story about her missing.

-Boys, you have to promise, you never tell it anybody. – She said.

-I promise. – Said Aaron.

-I promise. – Said Alvin.

-Okay, so…

And she told them the whole story, from her father's visiting to her house to the moving.

She moved from her mother, to her father.

When Alvin heard, that Miracle is living in North-Hollywood, he almost jumped up and screamed in his happiness.

Miracle told, that her father allowed her and Alvin's couple. And he said they can meet when they want. No frontiers. Miracle even can sleep at Alvin.

There was only one rule: They can't do 'that' 'till their sixteenth birthday.

Both Alvin and Miracle neither minded it. They haven't wanted to do 'it' yet.

They just wanted to be each other.

-Mira, would you like to come to my house? – Asked Alvin with a huge, happy smile.

-Yes Alvin. I'd love to. I take a message to my dad about that. – She said, brought out her cell phone and started to type.

Alvin was a bit surprised, because, when he last saw Miracle's cell phone, it was an old, Motorola XP3. But now, Miracle had an IPhone 7S.

-Wow Miracle, when did you get it?

-When I moved from… you know. Dad wanted to give me a present and I chose it. Why?

-Well, I have an IPhone 6. It has older generation than yours.

Miracle smiled at Alvin.

-Alvin, as I remember, the phone's type isn't important thing in the Star Trek is it?

-Um, no. Actually as we know, there are no cell phones in the Star Trek.

-This is the point.

-But why did you choose this phone?

-Because it's cooler than yours. – Replied Miracle with singing voice.

Alvin looked at her with simulated angry face

-Mira, you're totally a paradox, but that's why I love you.

-Alvin, if you don't stop telling me such things, I'll kiss you.

-Okay. If I were you I'd fall in love with myself.

Miracle put away her phone and lent to Alvin's face.

-You were bad boy, so I'll punish you. – She said and kissed Alvin on his lower lip.

* * *

At the end of the day, Alvin sent a message to his mother about Miracle comes to them. Brittany accepted it.

While they waited the school bus, Alvin wrapped his arm around Miracle's hip and started to fondle her.

Miracle giggled.

-Alvin, stop it!

-Why?

-'Cause I please it.

Alvin obeyed.

-Sorry! I couldn't help. Your fur is so flossy.

Before Miracle could say anything the bus arrived and they got up.

In the last-minute, Aaron got up.

He walked to his friends.

-Aaron, what are you doing here? - Asked Alvin.

-I've just got a message from my mom and she said, she is too busy, so I've to go home by bus.

-Than, sit here! – Said Alvin.

-Thanks! And sorry about I disturbed you. – Apologized Aaron.

-Never mind. – Said Miracle.

Half an hour later the bus arrived in front of the Seville house.

AJ and Miracle hot down and walked inside.

As he stepped in and put their backpacks down, AJ greeted her mother.

-Hi mom! We're home.

-I'm in the bedroom. – Said Brittany.

-But I'm here. – Said Alvin as he stepped out of the living room.

-Dad! Why are you here?

-Why not? Mr. Dawson told say us in the marketing section, we can go home. So I am here.

-Cool.

-So love chipmunks, what will you do? – He asked.

-We don't know. I think we'll improvise.

Improvise what?

-Dad! I'm not you. – Said AJ.

-Okay, okay. I got it and I leave you alone. Go and do your… French homework!

Miracle laughed.

Without one word AJ led Miracle up to his room.

In the room Miracle looked around. On the walls are so many ST pictures. The main subject was ST-DS9.

-So you like the DS9.

-Yes.

Miracle turned his sight from the pictures to AJ.

-It's perfect place.

-For what?

-For that. – She said and kissed Alvin.

In each other's arms they lay down to the bed. This kiss was passionate, not just a simple kiss. They finally were in privacy.

Miracle was on the top of Alvin. He slipped his paw under Miracle's T-shirt.

He touched every part of the girl's body. She moaned and enjoyed Alvin's touch. But suddenly she felt, that Alvin moves his paw down, toward her groin.

She broke the kiss and stopped him.

-Alvin, you mustn't do that.

-Sorry! I couldn't help.

-I know. I'm not angry at you.

They continued the kissing.

When they kissed, they couldn't hear anything and couldn't feel anything, just the taste of each other's mouth.

As Alvin enjoyed Miracle's tongue inside his mouth, he felt that Miracle slips her paw under sweater and starts to fondle his shaft under his fur.

He felt, he almost erect, but he held it back.

-Mira, stop!

-Oh sorry! It was my fault.

Alvin sighed.

-I think we should stop.

-You're right. But what shall we do?

-What would you like to do?

-Kiss.

-Mira, me too, but we've to keep ourselves.

-I know. *sight* Anyway, I have no idea. Do you have any?

-Actually, I haven't. If we started to play Star Trek Bridge Commander it'd be nerd for a date. And it's a date, isn't it?

-It is.

They both sighted.

-What if I ask dad about, something fun? – Suggested Alvin.

-Good. He already was in this situation.

They went down to the living room, where Alvin (Sr.) and Brittany sat on the couch next of each other

-Dad, we have a problem. – Said AJ.

-What is it?

-We haven't idea for fun.

Brittany looked at his husband and giggled.

-Well, guy, when Brittany and I were in your age, we already knew each other, but we didn't go out. – Said Alvin.

The children sat down.

-When did you start to go out?

The parents looked at each other.

-I think when we were… 17 years old. – Said Brittany. – Alvin?

-I agree.

-Seventeen?! – Asked in their surprise the two, young chipmunks.

-Yes. We weren't enough brave to admit that we love each other sooner than seventeen.

-I think I know what we will do. - Said AJ. – Speak about your relationship's beginning!

The parents smiled.

-Okay. Brit, you start. – Said Alvin.

-Alright. So, we admitted our emotions, one year after our shipwreck. Simon and Jeanette did it two weeks after.

-How did you admit?

-As I remember, Alvin pulled me into the bathroom, kissed me and said: "Brittany I love you."

The kids looked at Alvin.

He was giggling.

-Yes. It's correct. I didn't want to be romantic. I only wanted to tell Brittany that I love her. – He commented.

-And after that?

-We started to go out, we were totally happy. And in a nice summer day, Jeanette screamed from the floor. – Said Brittany. – We didn't know, what happened, but that she and Simon went down to the living room and told us, Simon engaged Jeanette and she said yes.

Alvin continued.

-The wedding was a week later. Two months later, they moved from grandpa's house to their own house to San Francisco.

-When did you engage mom? – Asked AJ very curiously.

-Well, two months after we celebrated our eighteenth birthday.

-And, - Continued Brittany. – In our honeymoon your life started.

As she said it, she looked at her son.

-A month later, you were born.

-When Uncle Theodore engaged Aunt Eleanor?

-When you were two.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany continued the story but at 8:20PM they heard a horn.

The doorbell rang. Alvin went to open the door and he saw his boss. Gordon Dawson.

-Sir, have you just come to your daughter? –He asked.

-Alvin, I tell you for ten million times: leave this 'sir'! Anyway yes, I'll take home Miracle.

Alvin turned back.

-Miracle, say good-bye to AJ! Your father's right here. He'll take you home! – He said loudly.

Slowly Miracle showed up.

-Hey, Miracle, what's the matter?

-I wanna stay here.

Gordon smiled.

-I know and understand. But tomorrow is school and you've to learn. But, you can spend here the weekend if Mr. and Mrs. Seville allow it.

-Of course we do. – Said Alvin and Brittany.

-Say good-bye to AJ and we're leaving. – Said Gordon.

-I have a better idea. – Said Miracle and gave AJ a kiss on his lips.

She whispered in his ear: "I love you baby."

She said good-bye to Alvin and Brittany and went home with her father.

* * *

**Okay here probably were so many mistakes. But my Microsoft World broke down (as my brain). This day wasn't lucky for me. The weekend is coming, I'm going to CON, so I won't update. **

**The next updating probably at Tuesday. **


	13. We're family

**November 22. Los Angeles, North-Hollywood. Four weeks later. 9:55PM**

Alvin and Miracle sat on Alvin's bed and say nothing.

Alvin's parents went to the hospital at the morning. Brittany felt she going to labor. She was right. When they called AJ from the hospital, Alvin told him: Brittany will gives birth her children in few hours so he and Brittany have to stay in the hospital in all day.

AJ didn't mind. He was already big boy and he could fend for himself. Miracle even came to him. So they waited.

When AJ almost fell asleep, Miracle spoke up.

-Alvie, do you know the name of your siblings?

-Yes. The boy's name was chosen by me. He'll Ryan.

-And the girl?

-Her name will be Dianne.

-Why not Brittany as your mother?

-Because one Junior in this family is enough.

-And who chose the girl's name?

-Dad. Mom named me, so was fair.

-Will you jealous to the kids?

-Why should I will?

-'Cause your parents will attend to them more than you.

-It's not important. They're babies and I'm older than them. I can fend for myself and they can't fend for themselves.

-You're wise, Alvie. – Said Miracle and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

-You wanted to do that on my lips, didn't you?

-Oh yes. Sorry! – Said Miracle and corrected his kiss' place.

As they kissed they heard a noise. It was a motor's noise. A Porsche motor's noise.

Alvin ran to the window and looked out. He saw the red Porsche Cayenne.

His father and his mother got out and Brittany held some things in her arms.

Exactly no 'some things', but AJ's two siblings.

They ran down to the hall and waited.

Alvin and Brittany opened the door and walked in.

In Brittany's arms were two, baby chipmunk.

-Mom, they are healthy? – Asked AJ quietly.

-Of course. – Replied Brittany. – They're sleeping, so please keep this whispering!

-I'll, mom. Their names…

-Dianne and Ryan. – Answered Alvin before his son could finish the question.

–Are you okay, mom?

-Yes Alvie. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed the kids and myself. Daddy will tell you everything. – She said and went up to the bedroom with the kids.

Miracle and AJ looked at Alvin, who smiled.

They sat down on the couch and waited.

-So guys, what do you want to know?

-What is their eye's color? – Asked AJ.

-Dianne's eye is brown as mine and Ryan's eye is blue as mom's eye.

-I couldn't see their fur because of the swaddle. – Said Miracle.

Alvin smiled.

-Ryan's fur is like mine and Dianne's is like Brittany's fur.

-When can we see them?

-When mommy allows.

At 9:22PM Miracle's father came to take Miracle home and say congratulation to Alvin.

* * *

At the next day's morning (which was Sunday) AJ woke because of an annoying noise. It was the crying of the children. They were hungry. They calmed down, when Brittany fed them.

Few minutes later, Alvin quietly stepped in AJ's room.

-Did you wake up?

-Yes. But it isn't problem. Are the kids well?

-Yes. Ryan is as active as us.

-And why you aren't with them?

-Mommy is feeding them, so she don't need me. I thought I check you.

-Thanks dad!

-Alvie, I hope you know, we won't love you less than before.

-I know dad. You have to take care of them and I'm a big boy, who can fend for himself.

-You're smart, but it isn't the full truth. Now the kids only want to be with mom, so I can be with you.

-Really? I mean, you have to be with them.

-Yes, and I'll be with them and you. You're three my children and I love you all.

-We love you too, daddy. I say it in their names.

-Thanks! I think mommy finished the feeding, so, do you want to see you siblings?

-I want. – Said AJ and jumped onto his feet.

They quietly walked to the bedroom where Brittany lay on the bed and next of her, the two, little chipmunk were sleeping in ball.

-They're so cute. – Said AJ.

-As you. – Said Brittany.

-Oh mom. They're babies and I'm twelve. They're cuter, than me.

-No. They're as cut as you. The resistance is futile.

Alvin and Alvin were very surprised.

-It was the Borg signal. – They said together.

-Yes. I made up my mind about your… favorite series.

-Mom, you're the best.

-Thanks Alvie!

Suddenly Brittany saw a move in her eyes corner. She looked there.

The right side chipmunk was moving.

-Oh look who has woken up. – Said Alvin. – The 'never crier Dianne.'

-How do you mean 'never crier'? – Asked AJ.

-When she was born, she didn't cry.

-But now…

-The hunger makes everybody cry. – Said Brittany. – Alvie, I think Dianne wants to see you.

She held the baby chipmunk in her arms and gently gave it to AJ.

AJ thought he can't hold the baby, but he could. She was very slight.

As the little girl looked at him, he saw her beautiful, brown eyes.

-Dad, she is like you.

-As everybody say. – Brittany commented.

AJ gently tickled the baby's stomach. She gave a baby giggle.

He realized, Dianne is really very calm. She doesn't move lot and let that Alvin tickle her.

-Hi Dianne! I'm your brother and I think you're the most beautiful, little girl in the world.

Of course, Dianne didn't understand what AJ said, but she gave him a smile and a giggle.

AJ gave the girl back to Brittany.

Alvin and his father went out of the room and left the mother alone with her children.

As they sat down on the couch, Alvin asked:

-AJ, you said, Dianne is the most beautiful girl in the world. What about Miracle?

It was a little love test and AJ solved it.

-Dad, I can't tell it to Miracle, because she isn't a simple chipette. She is an angel chipette.

Alvin fondled AJ's head.

-Good boy. You love her.

-As you love mom.

-No, better.

AJ smiled.

At 12:00 was lunch time. But Alvin didn't allow, that Brittany makes the lunch. He and AJ ordered pizza.

It arrived at 12:20 so they sat down to eat.

The kids haven't had teeth yet, but they didn't need eat. They only needed milk from their mother.

* * *

To the next week, the chipmunks developed lot.

AJ couldn't look anywhere, just at the kids. They were his siblings and they were adorable.

His favorite was Dianne because she was calm and she never cried. (He hasn't heard her crying yet. Except when she was hungry.) Ryan was totally different. When he was awake, he moved and pulled Alvin's and AJ's tail and bullied Dianne, who in these times, was still calm.

Yes, these things were realized by AJ in this week.

When Brittany wanted to relax, she left the kids at her husband and AJ. They together can take care of the little chipmunks.

Ordinarily AJ took care for Dianne and his father took care of Ryan. But sometimes they changed.

The Seville family was absolutely happy.


	14. Sorry!

**Sorry guys! I have a serious problem. I've accidentaly deleted the whole story from my laptop and now I have to look for a copy. Don't worry, I have copy just I don't know where. I'll probably update in this week. Maybe Friday. **

**And sorry again!**

**PS: I've to say thanks to my first (and in this moment only) follower, ****_viennaofdaggerettez._**

**_I know I have many followers, just they don't show it. Doesn't matter. _**

**_Viennaofdaggerettez, _****thanks again!**

**MunkyRob out! **


	15. Visitors

**Okay, I 'm back. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the patinet!**

* * *

At afternoon, the family sat on the couch.

Dianne on Brittany's arms, Ryan on Alvin's arms. AJ sat between his parents.

As he sat and looked toward, he felt that Dianne's tail touches his side. He giggled.

-Dianne, you're so cute, but please stop it.

She probably understood what AJ said, but she didn't obey.

-Naughty girl. – Whispered AJ.

-As her mother. – Whispered Alvin.

-You two are funnies. – Said Brittany to the two boys.

They laughed.

Ryan tried to raise AJ's tail, but he couldn't.

-AJ, give it to him. – requested Alvin.

-But dad, it hurts.

-AJ, please! – Said Alvin with baby voice.

He nodded and gave his tail to Ryan and he put it inside his mouth.

-Oh, please Ryan, don't snap at my tail! – AJ whispered, but it was late.

He almost screamed in his pain.

-Ouch! Ryan don't use your teeth to that!

-Alvie, you did it too, when you were baby. – Said Brittany.

-Really? Sorry!

-Never mind. You didn't know what you did. – Said Alvin. – So, please stand the pain!

-I try, dad.

After they said it, they heard a horn.

AJ took his tail out of Ryan's mouth and went to look out the window.

As he did it, he surprised.

-What is it, AJ?

-It is Uncle Simon's Rolls Royce. – AJ replied.

The doorbell rang. AJ went to open the door.

In the door stood Simon and Jeanette.

-Hi, Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette! – Greeted them AJ. – What are you doing here and where are the guys?

-The guys are at home, and we came to see the new Seville kids. – Said Simon – Can we come in?

-Of course.

They stepped in, took their coats on and walked in the living room.

-Bro! How surprise. – Said Alvin.

Jeanette slowly lent to the two little chipmunks.

-Brit, can I hold the girl?

-Why not? She is the calmest chipmunk in the world. I don't know where she inherited it. –Said Brittany as she gave her daughter to Jeanette.

-Hi Dianne, I'm your aunt, Jeanette.

The little girl smiled at Jeanette and giggled.

-Si, would you like to hold Ryan? – Asked Alvin.

-Um, if I can.

-Of course you can. I let it. – Said Alvin and gave his son to Simon.

-Oh, when I last could do it, was fourteen years ago. – Said together Jeanette and Simon.

During his moving, Ryan took Simon's nose and pushed it.

Alvin laughed.

-You're lucky Si, that you haven't glasses.

-Yep. The laser operation was the best idea in my life.

As Jeanette held in her arms, Dianne, she walked to AJ.

-Alvie, how do you get on with your new siblings?

-Well. I love them especially Dianne.

-Why?

-She is calm and never pull my tail like Ryan. He is… he is like me or dad.

Jeanette laughed.

-Okay AJ. You're good boy. Do you take care of them?

-As I say, only of Dianne. Ryan for me is a bit untreatable.

-So you're favorite is Dianne.

-Yes. It is problem?

-No. You can have favorite sibling.

-That my favorite is Dianne. She is the cutest.

As AJ said it, Dianne giggled.

Everybody was very surprised because the situation looked like, Dianne understand what AJ said. Of course it was impossible. They laughed.

-Hey Si, did you meet Theo and Ellie? – Asked Alvin.

-No. I don't know what are their plans? But I'm sure they'll…

He couldn't finish his sentence, because another horn was heard.

Few seconds later the doorbell rang.

Brittany wanted to go to open the door but Alvin and Simon stopped her. They both went to open the door.

As the opened it, they saw Theodore and Eleanor.

-Guys! How surprise! – Said Alvin. – Di you come to see the kids?

-Of course. As I saw, you Simon are here. I had to park far away.

Ellie and Theo walked inside.

-Why? – Asked Simon.

-'Cause, your car is too luxury. Mine is… weird. Just a little BMW.

-Oh little bro, don't worry! – Said Alvin. – Mine is near to Simon's car and I'm totally calm.

-Yes. But yours is a Porsche and it cost twice that mine.

-Okay, the money isn't important, as our ideology said, right? – Asked Simon.

-Yes. – Said Theodore.

As he searched his wife, he found her in the living room. She was holding Ryan in her arms at the moment.

The three brothers walked in the living room and sat down.

-Oh Brittany, I always was proud that I have more children then you. But now… you ruined everything. – Said Eleanor but she didn't think it seriously.

-I have an idea for you. – Suggested Brittany.

-What?

Brittany leant to Eleanor's ear and whispered in:

-_Try to make by Theo, more chipmunk._

Eleanor laughed.

-Brit, you're still naughty.

-I agree. – Said Alvin.

He got angry looks.

-You Alvin, are still funny? I am right?

-You're right, Ellie.

The family laughed. But suddenly Alvin realized something.

-Wait! Theo, I know Simon's kids are enough old to be alone, but Rachel and Tony?

-Don't worry! – Said calmly Theodore. – They're under babysitting.

-Funny guy. It's my joke.

-I know. I've stolen from you.

Laughing again.

-Oh, AJ, what about the big love? – Asked Simon.

-Uncle Simon! Please don't call Mira like this!

-So you're going out.

-Yes.

-Congratulation! – Said Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor.

-Thanks! But it'd sound better, if we were on my wedding.

The room was filled with surprised silence.

-Wow, you're plans are so… wise. You think about wedding and you're only twelve. It's really wise.

-I think a bit too wise. – Said Jeanette.

-Jean, he is my son. – Said Brittany. – As I remember you were too smart to your age.

-Okay, I give up.

-No, it isn't you. Let's fight me!

-Girls, stop! – Ordered Alvin. – If you don't stop, I and Simon will make for you much more children.

-Alvin! – Said loudly the two girls. Eleanor laughed. – Youre fantasy is dirty!

-I know. – He said. – And AJ knows it too. Don't you AJ?

-I do, dad.

-As I see, you're still your father's son. – Said Brittany. – Your jokes are like his.

-Aunt Jeanette, when can I go to you? – Asked AJ. – I wanna show Miracle your huge house.

-I guess you even wanna bounce. – Said Simon.

-Um… yes.

-No problem. Just send me a message and you can come. You know, we have enough room. One for you, one for Miracle. – Said Simon and laughed.

-Yeah, the fun is ordinary in this family.

As they continued the talk, few minutes later, Alvin's cell phone rang.

Brittany looked at her son a bit angrily.

-AJ, please don't answer! – She requested.

-But it's Aaron. He is my only friend.

Brittany sighed and slowly nodded.

AJ stood up and went to the kitchen to speak.

There, he pushed the virtual, green button.

-AJ. – He said.

-_Bro, what has been taking so long?_

-Here's my uncles and aunts. They came to see Dianne and Ryan. So mom didn't want to allow me,that I answer.

-_Oh. Sorry I'm disturbing!_

-Don't worry. Only mom is angry and just a bit. What's up?

-Nothing. I just wanted to speak to somebody, who doesn't say me: "You idiot."

AJ laughed quietly.

-Who said that?

-_Mom. I'm grounded, because an hour later, I flew my drone to the kitchen and gave myself a sandwich from the fridge. _

-It doesn't sound bad.

-_Oh it isn't the end. When I was flying back the drone, the third engine broke down and I couldn't hold the drone in the air. So *crack* I was grounded. _

-You… idiot. – Said AJ.

-_Don't say that! If you say that again, I'll put the phone down._

-Okay, okay. Sorry. Listen Aaron, here's my family so I've to be with them. As soon as possible I'll log in Facebook. Can you be online?

-_Yes. Mom didn't turn it off. Hasn't yet. Okay, we'll meet tomorrow at school and tonight on Facebook. Right?_

_-_Absolutely. AJ out. – She said and pushed the virtual, red button on the screen.

-Okay, I'm here. – He said as he sat down, next to his mother.

-It was Aaron, right? How is he? – Asked Eleanor.

-He is grounded. – Said AJ and told them the story.

Everybody listened carefully and in the end, they giggled.

-As you always said, Aaron is a kind of troublemaker. – Said Jeanette.

-Yes. But not as big as me.

-Alvin! – cautioned Brittany.

The two Alvin turned toward her.

-What is it general? – They asked together.

-Can you see it? – Asked Brittany. – I live with this two… No. I live with one little and one huge 'word's and.'

AJ hugged her.

-Oh mom, you know we love you. Right, dad?

-Totally. – Approved Alvin.

As AJ was hugging Brittany, Dianne (who was in Jeanette's arms next of Brittany) wanted to took AJ's tail. As she tried it and she couldn't she groaned.

They looked at her and couldn't help, they started to laugh.

-As I see, Dianne loves you more than me or mom. – Said Alvin. – You became her 'big brother.'

-Mom, can I hold her?

-Of course. Jean, please.

Jeanette gave him his sister.

AJ held Dianne in his arms and smiled at her.

-Hi Dee! What's up? You're still cute.

Dianne giggled and nuzzled AJ's nose.

-You little, naughty girl. – He said and gave Dianne a pack to her cheek.

-Aj, what was that… Dee? – Asked Theodore.

-I gave her that nickname. It's cute, isn't it?

-It is, I guess. I was just curious.

As AJ tickled Dianne, he felt a pain from his tail. He looked there and saw, Ryan was pulling his tail.

-Ouch! Ryan, please, stop!

Alvin laughed.

-Alvie, you did it too as I said in once. I stood the pain.

-Okay. But I can complain, can't I?

-You can. But I think they understand what we say, so…

-I got it. I'll try no scream.

-Good boy.

At 7:00PM Theodore and Eleanor went home and only Jeanette and Simon stay there.

They left two hours later.

AJ had a shower and prepared to sleep. But before that, he sat down to the laptop and logged in to Facebook. He looked for Aaron, but he wasn't online. Miracle neither.

He played some Mass Effect and went to sleep.

* * *

**The next chapters will be uploaded after that.**


	16. A&W

**The writing proofreader didn't work so maybe I'll have any mistakes.**

* * *

At the next day's morning, he woke up without arousing.

He dreamt about Miracle. In his dream, they kissed and did a bit more.

As he reminded it, sighed. It was just a dream and for a long time, it will be just a dream.

He got out the bed and dressed.

As he checked the time, he saw 6:48AM, so too early. He used to wake up at 7:00AM. He had much time to do something. He decided that he check his Facebook. But as he logged in, he saw nothing. No notifications, no messages. Absolutely nothing.

_How could I thing that anybody will online at… now. _– He said in his mind.

He shot down the laptop and went down.

In the kitchen his father was making his breakfast. It was very strange.

-Dad, why are you making breakfast? – AJ asked.

Alvin turned toward him.

-Um… I don't know. Maybe I'm hungry. Anyway, good morning!

-Good morning! Where's mom?

-She is sleeping. I turned her alarm clock off that she can sleep. – He turned back to the breakfast. – Toast, or ham N' eggs?

-Both.

Alvin slowly shook his head.

-You're a bit like Theo.

-I know. Once I was there, Aunt Eleanor said: "Aj, you and Theo would be brothers."

Alvin laughed quietly and placed the plate to the table.

-_Voilá. _

AJ smelt the food and his mouth turned to smile.

-Wow, it smell very good. Let's taste!

While he tasted it, Alvin was excited.

-It's almost as good as mom's breakfast.

-Thanks!

Alvin sad down to eat.

A couple minutes later, AJ spoke up.

-Dad can you make pancake?

-AJ, I'm not mom. I had luck that I could use the cooker and I didn't burn up the house.

-Maybe you're right. – Said quietly AJ.

After the breakfast, Alvin got up his backpack and walked outside.

When he almost reached the bus stop, he heard Alvin's voice behind his back.

-AJ, where are you going?

-What do you think? To school.

-But why by bus? I wanted to take you to school.

AJ smiled and ran to Alvin.

-Dad, will you take me school every day?

-Possible. Now, let's go!

They got in the car and started to the school.

When they arrived, AJ gave a big pack to Alvin and said:

-I love you daddy!

-I love you too Munky boy!

AJ ran inside the school.

He didn't find Miracle so he thought; she's already on the class.

As she searched his stuffs in his locker, somebody took his shoulder.

He turned there and saw his friend, Aaron and the most beautiful chipette in the galaxy, Miracle.

-Aaron, Miracle! You've surprised me.

-Sorry honeybunch! – Apologized Miracle and gave him a kiss. – How was your weekend?

-Very good. The kids are cute and adorable. Dianne is the cutest, little chipmunk in the USA.

Miracle looked huffily.

-What about me?

Alvin kissed her.

-You aren't a simple chipmunk. You're an angel chipmunk.

-When I look at you guy, I wanna die. – Said Aaron. – You're so happy together.

-As I said Aaron, let's look for a girlfriend for you! - Suggested Miracle.

-And as I said, I don't need girlfriend. I just simple like complaining.

Alvin and Miracle shook their head.

Fifteen minutes before the bell ring, they were in the class in their place.

Five minutes later the principal came in and requested attention.

-Students, you have a new classmate. She moved to LA on the last week from Baltimore. Whitney, come in!

As the new girl stepped in the class all of the boys looked at her. Their eyes were totally wide. The girls were so jealous.

The new girl's fur was… perfectly white. Her eyes were very light blue and her hair wasn't in style and it was perfect. Some boys almost, some boys actually salivated.

The totally different exception was Aaron. He was in same way like the other boys, but 'till he didn't know the girl's character, he didn't make an opinion. For him, the outside qualities were secondary things.

-Whitney, please, say something about you! – requested the principal.

The girl was very, very determinate.

-Hi everybody! My name is Whitney Shannon Courtis. As the principal said I moved here from Baltimore. I like football, baseball and F1. My favorite pilot is Kimi Raikkönen. I like play Modern Warfare and Assassin's Creed.

Here the most of the boys, became a bit insecure. They thought, this girls is a bit too boyish.

-The main different between me and other girls that I don't like pink. I prefer the gold yellow. Um… Here's an important thing about me, I always tell it, when I change school: I like Star Trek.

At this moment, the three Trek fan of the class looked at each other.

Alvin couldn't believe what Whitney said.

But in the next moment, Aaron spoke up!

-Prove it! – He said.

Whitney was still very determinate.

She compounded her index finger with the middle finger and her ring finger with the little finger. She said Spok's regular greeting.

-Live long and prosper!

Everybody looked at Aaron, but he said a surprising thing.

-It isn't enough.

Whitney crossed her arms.

-What should I say? Hm?

-Well… What's Captain Picard's favorite drink?

The principal left the class, at the first question.

-Of course tea, earl grey, hot.

Alvin and Miracle applauded. Aaron did it too.

-Okay. You're really Trek fan. Welcome! – He looked at the girl, who sat next to him. – Ashley, do you want to sit away?

-No. – She answered.

-It wasn't question. It was an order.

The girl was angry but she sat to another place.

Aaron turned back toward Whitney.

-Please, sit next to me! It'd honorable.

She smiled, walked there and sat down.

A moment later, the math teacher walked in and the lesson started.

If we called Miracle a 'Math and Physics genius' Whitney was a 'The daughter of Einstein.'

In the lunch break, Aaron invited Whitney, to their table and she accepted the invitation.

When they sat down, Aaron turned to her.

-Um… Whitney, sorry about my… behaving.

-Never mind, Aaron. I know what you felt when I said 'I like Star Trek.' If I were you, I wouldn't have believed me.

-Okay. I worried.

-You don't have to. I'm not angry type.

-Whitney, - Alvin spoke up. – Why did you change school?

-I think you can find out.

-I can. But if I realize it I'll be killed by Miracle.

-Oh I got it. So you two go out, don't you?

-We do. – Said Miracle.

-Well, you're nice couple.

-Thanks! – Thanked Alvin. – But my question…

-Oh yeah. So… as you can see I'm not an… ordinary girl. Because of that, 99,5% of the boys, wanna knock up me. In my last school, a boy almost did it. Luckily, dad showed up and protected me. Important thing, that I can jiu-jitsu. Just I was a bit scared.

-Wow, you can jiu-jitsu? It's amazing. – Said Miracle. – Alvin cans karate.

-Really? How long have you learnt? – Asked Whitney.

-For five years. I've learnt since I was seven.

-Cool. – She said, and looked at Alvin. – Hey, I've just seen, are you the famous Alvin Seville's son?

-Yes. I guess. Why famous? I know, mom and dad were rock stars, but I knew only in the USA.

-Are you kidding? They got the IMA in 2011, 2012 and 2013. After they… didn't continue their career. I think because of your birth.

-Yes. When I was born, they gave up their career.

-Have you ever wanted to follow them in their footsteps?

-No. I always wanted to be what dad is now. Marketing manager or… maybe… a quantum mechanist as my uncle.

-Your uncle? Simon Seville? He is a legend.

-Really? Why?

Whitney sighed disappointedly.

-You don't know your family, do you? Simon Seville is the developer of the new antimatter stabilization technology and the world thanks him develop of the fusion reactor.

-I knew he had big ideas, but so big… wow. I'll ask him about that.

-You should.

-Whitney, what's your father's job? – Asked Miracle.

-Um… He works in CERN. Actually, he is the scientific counselor.

-So he doesn't have to be there always.

-Yes.

-And what's your mother's job? – Asked curiously Aaron.

-Well, she works at an engineering company. I don't remember the name. Maybe… Hyperspace Drive Technology Company. (The 'hyperspace was only marketing. It sounded good.')

Alvin's eyes widened.

-Your mother works at the HDT Co?

-Yes. Why?

-My father is the marketing manager of the company.

-Really? Mom never told it me.

-What's her job there?

-Chemist.

Alvin started to thinking.

-Chemist section, chemist section. Level 41. That's it! You're mother is the leader chemist. Her name is… Nicole Courtis?

-Yes. How do you know it?

-I know the leaders of the sections.

-Really? Who's the engineering section's leader?

Alvin knew it, and because of that, he couldn't answer.

He swallowed.

-Daniel Courtis.

-My uncle.

The others were in silence, but now Aaron spoke up.

-Have you finished? – He asked.

-Why? – Asked against AJ.

-You have a collective subject, but we… we don't know this subject. So…

-Okay, okay, we'll change subject.

As they did it, Miracle pulled away Alvin from the table for a while.

Alvin didn't understand his girlfriend's problem.

-Mira, what is it? – He asked.

-It seemed, you're in love with her.

-Mira, I'm in love only with you. You're the only girl in my life and it won't change. Whitney is nice, smart and everything, but not my style. She is too nice. – He said and leant closer to Miracle's ear. – But I think Aaron is totally in love with her.

Miracle looked at Aaron and she had to admit, Aaron didn't turned away his sight from Whitney just for a second. He always stared her.

-What do you think? Should we tell it to him?

-Nope. He always said he don't need girlfriend. Now, if he needs our help, we'll disavow it.

-Alvie, you're so evil. – Said Miracle with a smile.

-You make me evil. – Said Alvin and kissed her.

-Please, don't tease me!

-Sorry, I couldn't help.

They sat back to the table.

-What did you talk about? – Asked Alvin.

-Guys, Whitney likes the Voyager as me.

-Really. – Asked Miracle. – Who's your favorite character?

-It's difficult question but… B'Ellana. She's stronger than an ordinary woman.

-So do you like Klingons?

-Yes. But my favorite race is the Romulan.

Alvin and Miracle looked at each other with surprised face.

-I don't wanna harm you but… Alvie and I hate the Romulans. – Said Miracle.

-I don't hate them. – Said Aaron.

-You do. – Said Alvin.

-No.

Alvin slowly shook his head.

-Well, most of the fans don't like them, so it doesn't matter. – Said Whitney.

-What about your parents? Do they like Star Trek? – Asked Aaron.

-Absolutely. Dad's car's registered number is NCC-1701-J.

-So his favorite starship is the Enterprise-J.

-Yes. We go to the FedCon every year.

-FedCon?- Asked in his surprise Aaron. – Which is in Frankfurt?

-Yes. Why?

-Alvin's father took me and him there two years ago. It's very expensive.

-Well, we're a kind of rich.

-Why 'kind of'?

-'Cause we've money but don't show it and scream: "Look at us! We have much more money than you have." We aren't crazy.

-Do you have any siblings? – Asked Miracle.

-Yes. I have two brothers and a sister. I'm the eldest but they're only twenty seconds younger.

-Wow! Are you twins? – Asked Aaron.

-No. Luckily. Anyway the girl is Valery and the boys are Alex and Dexter.

-I think your life is full of fun.

-Yep. The boys always make trouble and Valery with me, fixes the things.

The group laughed.

-Anyway the boys are smart just they always do silly things. For example Dexter studies at a voluntary school. Alex and Valery attend to another school in South-Hollywood.

-Why there?

-'Cause it's near to our house.

-So you live in South-Hollywood, don't you?

-Yes. Why? You too?

-Yes. I live in the road of the Diamond Center.

-Really? – Asked in her surprise Whitney. – Me too. Maybe we're neighbors.

-It's impossible.

-Why?

-I've never seen you around my house.

-Aaron, - Spoke up Alvin. – You don't go out.

-I do. I go to the Game Arena in the Diamond Center every third day.

-What do you play? – Asked Whitney.

-Death Racing. – Replied Aaron. – It's is the only game in chipmunk size.

-Correct. It was a test question.

The bell rang and the group went to the class.

Their next and last lesson was physics. In this lesson, they saw, Whitney is genius. When the teacher asked a question, Whitney immediately answered it. Miracle was just a bit slower that her. They were the geniuses of the class.

During the lesson Alvin got a message from his father. He checked it in secret.

"_Munky boy,_

_I'll take you home just wait me in front of the school gate. I'm not sure when will I arrive._

_Dad_ "

At the end of the day, the group waited the parent's car.

Alvin knew his father will take him and Miracle home. Whitney knew her father will take her home. Aaron simple waited with his friends.

A minute later a big car showed up.

As it parked in front of them, they saw it's a Bugatti C16 Galibier.

The car's driver door opened and got out a male chipmunk.

His fur was as brown as Alvin's father's. His eyes were blue and he was as tall as Alvin's uncle, Simon. The showiest feature was his very, very long tail.

He wore a black sweater which in were the Finnish flag and a text: "Tervetuola!"

-Oh, are you Whitney's friends? Nice to meet you! My name is Robert Rex Courtis, but call me simple Rob!

The kids were a bit insecure.

-Hi Rob! – They greeted him.

Rob smiled and gave a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

-Hi daddy's little star! How was the school?

-Fine. Look, they're Trek fans as us.

-Really. It's cool. Guys, I give you a lift if you want.

-Um thanks Mr. Courtis, but my dad will take us home. – Said Alvin.

Rob mused.

-Hey, you're Alvin Seville's son. Simon Seville's brother's son. Aren't you? – He asked.

-Yes I am. Why?

-I know your uncle. We work together.

-Whitney, why you didn't tell it us? – Asked Alvin.

-I didn't know.

-Never mind, guys. I know your father, Alvin. Nichole talked about him. As she said, he's kind and… funny.

-Yes. He is my dad.

-Anyway, what are your names, guys? – Rob pointed to the other two chipmunks.

-She is Miracle and he is Aaron. – Said Alvin.

Rob smiled.

-Alvin, are you the boyfriend of Miracle?

They were surprised.

-How did you know that?

-You looked at her, like you wanted to undress her.

Alvin's face turned to red under the fur.

Miracle laughed.

-Dad, can we take Aaron home? – Asked Whitney.

-Yes. Why not?

Aaron looked at Whitney whit surprised sight.

-What? Do you wanna wait here a year?

-No.

-That got in! – She ordered and Aaron obeyed.

-Alright kids, we'll meet. – Said Rob.

As he wanted to get in the car, a dark red Porsche parked behind it. It was Alvin's father's car. He got out.

-AJ, whose is this car? – He asked.

-It would be mine. – Replied Rob.

-You're familiar? Do we know each other?

-No. Your brother knows me.

-Simon? How?

-I'm his workmates. Robert Rex Courtis.

Alvin's (Sr.) eyes widened.

-Wow. You're the scientific counselor of the CERN? Simon talked about you. Wait! Courtis… this name is familiar. That's it! The leader of the chemist section at my company is Courtis. As I remember, Nichole Courtis.

-Correct. She is my wife.

-And the engineering section's leader is Daniel. Wow you're everywhere.

-Yes. I guess. My family is big and everybody is scientist.

Alvin looked inside the car.

-Is she your daughter?

-Yes.

-She's beautiful.

-I know and I think every boy in the school knows.

Miracle slapped AJ.

-AH! Why? I didn't stare her.

-Just in case Alvie boy.

-Well, I gladdened the meeting. I hope we'll meet soon. – Said Rob. – Now we've to take Aaron home and Whitney has to do her homework.

-Dad! – said the girl loudly.

-Don't fight, honey! You have homework and you've to do it.

-She seems smart. Why doesn't he want to do the homework? – Asked Alvin.

-Oh, she is smart, just she is also lazy. Right Whitney?

-No! – Said the girl whit peevish tune.

Rob laughed.

-So Alvin, see ya! I hope we'll meet again. Bye! – He said and got in the car.

As he accelerated, the eight-hundred horsepower of the Bugatti launched the car.

The others stared the bickering car, after they started to go home too.

In the Bugatti, Aaron sat on the back seat, and he was scared.

_I'm sitting in a Bugatti, next to the girl of my dreams and I can't say or do anything. Why?_

While he was driving Rob spoke up.

-Aaron, where do you live?

-Independence Road 4204.

-Cool. It's near to our house. I'll take Whiney home, before you. Right?

-Of course Mr. Courtis.

They stopped in front of an iron gate. It opened and they went through. Inside, from the window, Aaron saw a very big house, with big backyard and three floors.

There were two garage and in front of the right garage parked a white Mercedes ML 320.

The car stopped and Whitney got out. The Bugatti started again. They left the house and went again on the road.

A few minutes later they past the Diamond Center and turned right. There was Aaron's house.

As he wanted to get out, Rob stopped him.

-Aaron, wait a minute!

He froze and sat back inside the car.

-Yes Mr. Courtis?

Rob turned back, toward Aaron.

-Look, I saw that you stared Whitney.

Aaron's mouth became dry and he couldn't breathe.

_I'll die. He knows. _

Rob continued.

-You don't have to worry. Just answer a question! Do you like my daughter?

Aaron could have answered the question if Rob hadn't said that 'my daughter.'

-Um… I like her and… more.

-A bit more accurate.

-I… I'm in love with her.

Yes. Aaron was in love with Whitney, after only a couple of hours.

He couldn't believe but everything which he ever wanted in his life was in this girl. She was perfect, beautiful, smart, talented and kind. He always pictures for himself such girl.

-Aaron…

-Okay. I know. Sorry! I don't… didn't… won't…

-Aaron, please, calm down! I'm not angry at you or else. I think you're a great guy.

-Really?

-Yes. Whitney trusts in you and it's enough for me.

-So I can go out with her?

-No. – Said Rob.

In the first moment Aaron felt, he almost die. But luckily Rob continued.

-I allow you, but you've to fight for her.

-How and why?

Rob smiled.

-As you saw, Whitney isn't an ordinary girl. She doesn't need protecting, 'cause she can protect herself. She needs a boy who doesn't treat her like a weak girl and a tool.

-I'd never do these things.

-I know. I suggest you something. Do your best and show her, how much you love her! I think she feels in same way.

-Really? How do you know?

-She is my daughter and I know her, more than my tail. She stared you from her eye's corner.

-Um… Thanks, Mr. Courtis!

-Aaron, call me Rob!

-Okay… Rob. See ya!

-Peace, bro!

* * *

**Is somebody finds out, why Whitney's father's name is which, tell me! It have reason. Find out!**


	17. Finally everything's alright

**Next week, Friday.**

Alvin and Miracle sat on the hammock in the backyard.

Miracle wore her one part swimming dress, which was light blue. Alvin wore his swimming pants, of course in red color.

They've just came out of the pool so their fur was wet.

The summer was near, so the weather was warm and sunny.

They sat paw in paw and watched each other.

Miracle's blonde fur was more perfect in sunlight. It shone and Alvin couldn't look anywhere.

Somewhere in the grass, Alvin's cell phone started to ring.

Alvin sighed and pushed the green telephone in the screen.

-It's AJ.

-_Hi bro? __Am I disturbing?_ – It was Aaron's voice.

-Anyone else, would disturb but actually you, no.

-_Thanks? What are you doing? And the 'you' is plural._

_-_We're drying. We've just come out of the pool.

-_Wow, so your pool is working. What if I wanna go to your house and swim a round._

_-If you can come here, it's okay._

Alvin heard a quiet 'okay' from the background. It was a girl voice.

-Aaron, is there Whitney with you?

-_Um… Maybe. If she is with me, can she goes with me? _

-Of course.

In the last Friday, Aaron told to Whitney, that he loves her and she felt in same way. Since that Friday, they've been going out.

-_I have one more question. Can we take Whitney's siblings? _

-They have a third bigger pool, don't they?

-Yes. But, they wanna probe yours.

-Wait a minute! – He said and went inside the house. – Mom! Can Aaron, Whitney, and her siblings come around?

Brittany showed up.

-Of course.

-Thanks mom! – AJ said and walked back to Miracle.

He lifted the phone back to his ear.

-Did you hear?

-_I did. We'll there, in ten minutes. Soon bro!_

Exactly eight minutes later, a white Mercedes ML 320 parked in front of the Seville house.

AJ and Miracle with Brittany waited the guests.

Aaron, Alex, Dexter, Valery and Whitney got out. Aaron and Whitney got out paw in paw.

-Hi guys! – The five chipmunks greeted.

-Hi!

Whitney's mother got out and went to Brittany.

-Mrs. Seville, nice to meet you! We haven't met yet.

-It's real. Hi Nichole. You're as beautiful as AJ said.

Nichole looked at AJ.

-Did you complimented me in front of your mother?

-Um… yes.

-Alvin, to compliment a woman in front of another woman isn't good idea. The women are jealous to each other.

-I know. Mira always asks me about whose fur is the more beautiful. Her or Whitney's? I always say 'her.' It is the truth. I don't wanna harm you, Whitney.

-Never mind! – She said. – So can we go to swim?

-Of course. Let's go!

The seven kid chipmunks went to swim.

They together jumped into the water.

Half hour later, they came out to dry.

Alvin stared Miracle's fur, Aaron stared Whitney's fur.

These two boys were totally in love with these two girls. They always dreamed about them and about their first 'night.'

As they were drying, Alvin (Sr.) showed up with Ryan and Dianne.

Oh, the two little chipmunks.

They already could speak, but their English was a bit… incorrect.

Nobody minded it. They were young and they didn't have to speak perfectly the language.

-Hi bro! – Greeted her brother Dianne.

-Dee! My favorite little, chipette! What's up?

-Nothing. We are bore.

AJ smiled.

He looked at his father.

-Dad, me or you?

-Correct you! – Alvin said.

-Dianne, it's 'boring.'

-Oh! I don't care.

AJ got on his knees and nuzzled her nose.

-You've to care.

Anyway, Ryan's first word was… tail. It isn't strange, 'cause when he pulled somebody's tail, this somebody always screamed: "Ouch, my tail!"

Dianne's first word was really interesting. The regular 'first words' are: daddy, mommy, or sentences. But Dianne's first world was totally different. She said: "AJ look me!"

She forgot the 'at' but hey, she was just a baby.

-Why?

-'Cause it's your language. Anyway, if you still wanna be my little sister, you've to use it perfectly. As me or dad.

Dianne sighed.

-Fine. I'll use it perfectly.

-Do you promise?

-I promise.

AJ gave a kiss on Dianne's head and joined to his friends.

As he sat next to Miracle, Valery spoke up.

-Alvin, it was so fatherly.

-Really. I simple corrected her.

-No. You fondled her and got on your knees while you corrected her. – Said Alex.

-And?

He shook his head.

-Nevermind. You'll see.

AJ and Miracle looked at each other. The others laughed.

-Hey Alex, do you have girlfriend? – Asked Miracle.

-Yes. Valery.

As he said it, the group heard a loud voice from the house.

-Alexander Graham Courtis! Come here for a slap!

Nichole called Alex, who slowly walked there and got his slap.

When he arrived back, he kept his paw on his face.

-Mom is strong. It pained. The place of the slap is red. Isn't it?

The other six chipmunks giggled.

-Alex, you're the biggest troublemaker in the family. – Said Whitney.

Dexter stood up and started to speak in girlish voice.

-Mirror, mirror on the wall! Who's the thinnest of them all?

While that, he moved like a girl.

Alex was the mirror. He spoke in very low voice.

-NOT YOU WHITNEY!

Everybody laughed except Whitney.

-It was the first début of the Courtis Group. – She said. – You'll be grounded when we arrive home.

-By who? – Asked Dexter.

-By me. – Said Valery. – And by Whitney.

-Aaron, you don't wanna do something? – Asked Alex.

-Why should I do? Whitney doesn't need my protection. She can beat you two alone.

-Guys, do you always fight? – Asked Miracle.

-No. Just in 85% of our time. – Replied Alex. – Anyway we love each other.

-Yeah. – Approved Valery. – We simple like bully each other. This is the big family's advantage.

At 5:18PM, the Courtis family went home. Miracle previously told her father, she will spend the weekend at Alvin.

They knew, Aaron will spend his weekend at the Courtis house with Whitney.

As they pictured the nights, they had to laugh.

AJ and Miracle (of course) slept in separated beds. (Just in case.) They didn't mind it. They knew, they need help to hold themselves away each other's 'parts.'

Before they fell asleep, they cheated with Aaron and Whitney on Facebook.

At 10:55PM they finaly went to sleep.

-Good night Alvie! – Said Miracle.

-Good night Mira! Sweet dreams!

-Same to you, sweetie!


	18. Epilogue

**Yes guys, it is the end. I mean the story's end.  
**

* * *

**Four years later. Yellowstone National Park. **

AJ and the others are seventeen years old. They've known each other for four years.

Miracle and Whitney aren't virgins anymore. They lost it half year ago. The boys stole it from her, but the girls wanted it.

Every kid attended to secondary school and they were good students as in primary school. AJ decided, he will be quantum mechanics as Simon so he studied the Physics and the Chemistry very hard.

Miracle wanted to be doctor, exactly cardiologist or neurologist. So she studied the biology very hard.

Dianne and Ryan were four years old and they were two 'little energy bomb.' They always ran, moved, made trouble and ruined everything.

They accurate situation is that, Ryan made the troubles and Dianne tried to mend the trouble.

The Courtis and the whole Seville family came to the Yellowstone Park to relax because there was the summer break.

Alvin and Simon searched Ryan, who lost; Alvin played with Dianne; Alvin (Jr.) kissed with Miracle and Aaron did a same with Whitney.

Dexter and Alex fought (As always.) and Valery tried to stop them.

The other parents spent their time with something else.

-Alvin, Miracle!

They didn't hear the calling.

-Guys!

-What? – Asked a bit angrily Alvin.

He saw the caller is Rob

-Oh, sorry! – He apologized. – So what?

-I just wanna ask, what are your future plans?

-Well, everybody knows, I wanna be quantum engineer as Simon.

-What about you Miracle?

-I wanna be cardiologist or neurologist. I think rather cardiologist.

-I think the neurologist is more interesting. – Said Rob. – And the cardiology is too dangerous.

-I agree. – Said AJ.

-Hey guys. I have much time before the graduation.

-But you only have three months before your eighteenth birthday.

-And you have three and half.

Simon arrived.

-Guys do you know, that SJ engaged Jessica?

-No. When? – Asked the two teenagers in their surprise.

-Two weeks ago.

-When will the wedding? – Asked Miracle.

-In the next month. Do you wanna come?

-Of course. – They replied together.

Meanwhile Ryan (who was found by his father) searched in AJ's backpack and found a little something.

-AJ, what is it? – He asked.

As his elder brother realized what is in Ryan's paw, he immediately ran there and took the stuff out of his paw.

-Ryan, please leave my stuffs!

-Sorry! But what is it?

-I'll tell you, when I used it.

Ryan's face became sad.

As AJ saw it, he got on his knees and fondled his little brother.

-Ri, this is a kind of present.

-For who?

-It's a secret.

Ryan accepted the answer; AJ went back to the tables and sat next to Miracle and pocketed the stuff.

-Little bro. He always makes trouble.

-What did he find? – She asked.

-Nothing, just a simple stuff which is mine.

-And why was that 'nothing' a present.

-I said 'kind of' present.

-Do you tell me whose present?

-No. It's a secret as I told to Ryan.

Miracle gave him a kiss.

-Tell me please!

-It won't work Mira.

-If you don't tell me I'll break with you.

Alvin scared.

-Mira, you're a naughty girl. You really want to know what is the present, don't you?

-I do. Please tell me!

-Okay. But first, let's go to a walking!

-Right. – Said Miracle.

They started to walk in a path. It was sinuous.

Miracle saw, AJ was up to something. His steppes were too… purposive.

-Alvin, where are you taking us?

-Nowhere. We're simple walking.

-That slow down!

AJ obeyed.

Soon they arrived to the most popular place of the Yellowstone Park. It was the geyser.

The big, deep, steamy hole was colorful and beautiful. The screen next of the hole showed the next erupt of the geyser.

"_2 minutes 30 seconds._"

As Miracle looked around she saw, nobody is there. It was a bit strange.

-Alvie, why nobody is here? – She asked.

-I don't know. Maybe it's lunchtime.

-Um, Alvie, it's 2:15PM.

-I don't know. It's isn't important. This geyser is beautiful, isn't it?

Miracle wrapped her arms around Alvin's shoulder.

-You eyes are much more beautiful.

-It used to be said by the boys.

-I know. But this is the truth.

Alvin smiled and stared the sky.

The eruption was one and half minute far.

-Miracle. – Alvin spoke up.

-Hm?

-Will you marry with me?

In the first second, Miracle didn't realize what AJ said.

But after couple of seconds, she did and turned toward him.

Her face turned to smile.

-Yes Alvin! I will marry with you. – She said loudly and hugged him tightly. – I love you!

-I love you too and I can show it by that…

As he said it, she brought out the stuff which was in his pocket. It was a little cube box.

He opened it and in the box was a ring.

-It's yours.

Alvin slowly pulled the ring on Miracle's finger.

-Oh Alvin, it's more than beautiful. It probably cost much.

-No. Rob bought it to me.

-So he knew your plan?

-Yes. What do you think, why here's nobody?

-Everything was only for me?

-Yes. We came to here, only for you.

-Alvie, you're so romantic.

-And you're so perfect. You're my one and only girl. You're the reason why I'm still living.

They kissed passionately and went back to the others.

* * *

**I was short, I know. Sorry!**

**But this story is ended. I hope you enjoyed it and I didn't have too many mistakes.  
**

**Anyway you've to wait my next story. I have a hungarian book and these, English stories steal the creativity from this book.**

**I have idea to the next story, so I'll upload, just I don't know when.  
**

**Don't worry, be happy!  
**

**Live long and prosper!  
**

**MunkyRob out.  
**


End file.
